Kindred Spirits
by Koros45
Summary: A Pharaoh encounters a lost soul as he heads for his final resting place
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The author does not own YuGiOh!, or YuGiOh! 5D's

In DM time, this story takes place after the conclusion of the series. In 5D's time it occurs shorty after Yusei's second duel with Rudger. For purposes of this fanfiction, Atem does not remember the duel with Paradox

* * *

**Kindred Spirits: Prologue**

Sandaled feet trod a desert landscape, the windswept sand clinging to the figure's brown legs. Miles of footprints behind him had been long swept away by the wind. There were still many miles to cover, and had the figure been a normal human he might have been worried. It made no difference to Atem. Death had denied him for 3,000 years, and he had preserved through that with patience. He would walk for centuries, so long as he was re-united with old friends.

Ahead of the Pharaoh was the landscape of Egypt, but it seemed strange somehow. As he walked, he noticed that the landscape was confined; up ahead of him was his homeland, but to his right and left appeared a cloudy, white absence of space that confined the actual land he could walk on down to a narrow strip of about six meters' width. The pharaoh was grateful that this "path" only went in two directions as he would have been lost otherwise. Being a spirit meant that he could travel for long periods of time without rest, and he didn't need food or water, but the land he travelled on still affected him. Atem felt the grains of sand on his flesh, the sun upon his brow, and the absence of life in the region.

The cloudy boarders of the area seemed to constantly flow inwards, and Atem was compelled to travel faster to avoid staring at them for too long. The pharaoh glanced downwards and examined his cartouche. He traced the different images with care, glad that the final gift from his friends –his name-gave him something to pass the time with. Atem set out to the afterlife with a smile on his face.

* * *

He was there. Yusei was sure of it. His father stared at him sadly and slowly faded into the darkness. Yusei felt a shiver go through his body and fell in the river below him. He surfaced and beheld the dark cavern which was now empty. The signer's eyes closed shut, and he heard a voice calling to him.

"_Forgive me my son, but our time together must be short if you are to survive."_

The cavern flooded with light, and Yusei felt the cold water and rocky lake bottom vanish beneath him. The only thing he was completely aware of was his own pounding heart. The light got brighter and brighter, and a pounding tremor shook Yusei's body. His right arm burned and he felt the crimson dragon's mark react to something. Another tremor, this time the space around him shifted and he felt a sudden weight on his body. The air was now warm and he was on a very hot surface. His cobalt eyes fluttered open, and Yusei examined his new surroundings with awe.

He was in the middle of an enormous desert.

* * *

I'll try to update the story every week or so. This most likely will be a three part story.


	2. Chapter One: Desert Sand

Hello everyone! It's time for a note from me, Koros45. I apologize for the wait, and would make an excuse, but its summer so I don't really have one. Writing this sucker is really difficult but also fun. If any of you have any suggestions on how I could improve this story or even my writing style please feel free to leave a review! Thanks!

Also, before I forget; DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Yu-gi-oh! GX or Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds. If I did, each duel would use 8000 life points and some pairings would be canon.

Anyways, you all are probably tired of hearing me ramble on, so let's start this chapter, shall we?

Kindred Spirits: Chapter One

**Desert Sand**

Yusei squinted while he adjusted to the light change. The feeling of being transported instantaneously was disorienting and frightening. He remembered how it felt falling to a swift death inside his father's invention, the beautiful light of momentum constantly shifting colors, like falling through an endless sea of rainbows. Yusei couldn't hear anything amid the hum of the massive reactor, not even his own scream. He blacked out and awoke in a barren wasteland and was saved from its vengeful occupants, the victims of Zero Reverse, by his father. It was a cruel joke to Yusei. He had never had a father in Satellite, and it was only his foster mother Martha as well as his early friends that provided him a family there. 17 years later and within a day of learning who his father was, and how he contributed to Old Momentum and the creation of Satellite, he could only be with him for less than a minute! He had so many questions for the man, but they all went unanswered as Dr. Fudo faded into the blackness.

He looked around the desert, and the Signer heard a faint trickling sound. Yusei moved closer and saw the body of a massive river in the distance. There was a white void that cut off most of the land to his left and right. The void ahead of him appeared to recede while the land in turn widened. The duelist noted that the river turned and veered off to his left. There would be no guarantee he would have access to water in the future, so he figured that the best plan of action would be to follow the river until he knew more about his surroundings.

Yusei walked to the edge of the river, surprised at its clarity. The white spots where the sun hit were accented by tones of orange and yellow, yet the river still reflected his features. The noise of the current distracted Yusei; he recalled the past two duels against Kiryu and Rudger. The roars of the two Earthbound Gods and those of Stardust Dragon surfaced briefly before the current caught his attention again. His breath caught as he felt the fear and anxiety of isolation. He had no way of telling Jack or Aki about Rudger's last words, and knew no way of getting home. The Signer fell next to the river and struck at the sand. His gloved fist struck sand twice before he screamed.

It had been hours since Atem began following the footprints. The fact that someone else was here was somewhat unnerving to him. He figured that the passage would be for him alone. The pharaoh couldn't help but wonder if he was trailing some other bad guy he would have to duel eventually for the fate of the world, but having company would be a better alternative. The time he had spent with Yugi and the others had changed him for the better, but now Atem wasn't sure where he belonged. He quickened his pace, following the footprints across the dunes. A little while ago Atem felt a change in the pressure around him, like when his puzzle would react to another Millennium Item, or a Shadow Game. Some form of primordial magic that he wasn't familiar with. It felt raw and unfocused, almost alive even. And it grew stronger as he followed its presence.

The footprints were relatively new so Atem knew his target wasn't far. The pharaoh was tempted to turn around but he felt if he did he would be tempted to go back, to see them all one more time. The prints were made by some kind of boot, which ruled out Yami Bakura's involvement, but Atem was still on high alert. The irregular spacing of each print indicated this person was tired or disoriented. It was odd that one who was in this world would be affected by mortal limits. Atem ran as fast as he could, practically flying over the sand. He was astounded by his own seeming inability to tire. The dunes trailed by him as the pharaoh kept following the irregular steps. He cleared the peak of the dune and beheld a river below him. The red sun shone on the pure water and was a welcome sight on the pharaoh's eyes. As the footprints trailed down the hill they got more linear. Atem noticed that the closer that he got to the river, the more the void seemed to lessen. In fact, the river stretched across the landscape right over the horizon. It was much wider than it seemed, and he soon discovered that he would have to swim across if he wanted to proceed.

There were not just footprints, but also handprints at the basin of the river. The pharaoh crossed the river with some difficulty and was glad no one was there to taunt him about it. As he climbed the bank, Atem noticed that the footprints led him to a figure; hunched over, back towards him. Atem first saw the blue jacket adorned with red padding, then the discarded gloves and finally the duel disk at the figure's side. The pharaoh cleared his throat.

"Hello?"

End of Chapter One

Have A Happy Father's Day!


	3. Chapter Two: Similar Reflections

I appreciate all the comments from you guys! I will make the chapters longer; it's just really hard to write a long story that doesn't have much action or dialogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! , Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

I should really get someone to do that for me.

Kindred Spirits

**Chapter II: Similar Reflections**

Yusei turned at the baritone voice. He was expecting a large, hulking man behind him, and was surprised to see that the man was in fact rather short. The first thing he noticed was the hair; a star shaped mass of black with crimson fringe, the foreword bangs, golden and shaped like bolts of lightning, stuck out at odd angles. The sheer mass of the man's hair was shocking enough alone; even Crow only had about half the amount of hair that this guy did. '_Even less than that_', Yusei thought.

The second thing he saw was the man's eyes. Shards of violet glass that Yusei was sure at a glance could stare into his very soul. The man's pupils interestingly enough were white, and contrasted oddly with his brown skin.

The third thing was his attire. The golden bands adorning his arms and legs suggested royalty as did the earrings, ornate cape, and head band that wrapped around his bare forehead.

It took Yusei several seconds to register that the thing on the man's head was, in fact, his natural hair. In Satellite, Yusei had often been teased for being a "Crab-head" as a child, but this hair reached a whole different level of weird. Yusei remembered his manners, and brought his gaze away from the other's hair, to look at him in the eyes. He responded;

"Hello."

The other man seemed to smile slightly before he extended a hand to Yusei. The signer saw only kindness in the man's eyes, and the gesture alone seemed rather common for someone Yusei assumed was royalty. He clasped the man's hand, and was again surprised at the man's strength as he was helped up by the man.

"What's your name?"

"Fudo Yusei. And yours?"

"My name is Atem."

Atem paused for a moment before shaking hands with Yusei. The man's name took him off guard. Just hearing the name made him think of Yugi. He stared at the man who didn't really look like Yugi at all. Yusei had black hair that was spiked upwards in the sides as well as the back of his head, making him appear to have horns. There were streaks of light orange in the top four horns that continued to the center of his head, in the shape of distorted lightning bolts, while the bottom two were simply black. He had bangs that extended past his ears, and his hair went down to the center of his neck in the back, individual ends poking out from behind.

Yusei had ocean blue eyes that were full of life. Atem noted that their eyes were similar in shape, but Yusei had black pupils to his white ones. There was a jagged yellow mark on the right side of his face. It was divided into two parts; a small triangle below the corner of Yusei's right eye, and to the left of that was a line that started from the center of his lower eyelid, going straight down his face before curving inwards and then veering towards the side of his lower jaw. Atem wondered what it meant.

Yusei wore a black sleeveless top with a circular red symbol on the front of it. He had snug fitting blue jeans and wore boots as well as red knee pads. His jacket was mostly blue with matching circular shoulder, elbow, and wrist pads. He had brown gloves, and his duel disk appeared similar to the ones in the Battle City tournament. On his right arm was a symmetrical red mark that looked like a grinning dragon head.

"Give me a minute." Yusei turned and stooped to adorn his gloves and gauntlet, before re-attaching his duel disk to the gauntlet. He slung the jacket over his shoulder before he asked Atem;

"Where are we?"

"I was told that this was the afterlife for the ancient people of Egypt, but it appears that you are an exception. How did you get here?"

Yusei appeared to think for a moment before responding;

"I died. I fell to my death, and … I guess my dad sent me here after I met him"

"Could you explain how this all happened?"

Yusei chuckled humorlessly. "It's a long story. Who are you exactly?"

Atem grinned. "I'm an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh on his way to the afterlife." His voice appeared to be pleading as he then asked; "Could you please tell me why you are here?"

Yusei found that he couldn't refuse Atem's request. There was something in the man that Yusei found likeable, and he didn't want to disappoint the other. As the two began to walk in the direction Atem indicated, Yusei explained the conflict between the Signers and the Dark Signers, as well as his father's involvement with the first Momentum project. He found that Atem would listen for a majority of the story before asking questions about the smaller events surrounding Yusei's life in general, as it was tied to the Signer's current predicament.

Yusei wound up telling Atem about his early childhood in Satellite, his involvement in Team Satisfaction, Kiryu's arrest, Jack's betrayal, the duels between them that resulted from it, and Godwin's Fortune Cup Tournament. He also had to explain who Aki, Crow, Rua, Ruka, and Kiryu were, respectively. Atem apparently found Yusei's description of Jack to be very amusing for some reason as he chuckled when Yusei mentioned that the former Duel King wore a long coat and that Jack's ace was a dragon.

Yusei summed up his duel with Rudger, and explained how his father saved him afterwards. He asked Atem how the Pharaoh ended up in the afterlife, and Atem burst out into full fledged laughter before turning to the tail Signer.

"It's a longer story."

Regardless, he felt compelled to explain his story to Yusei. He never thought someone that far in the future would ever believe his story, but then again, if dueling on speeding D-Wheels, and being swallowed by a giant Crimson Dragon were normal exercises for the dueling champion of Neo-Domino, Atem figured Yusei would at least listen to him.

As Atem mentioned his experiences he noticed Yusei was silent the entire time. When he finished his story, Yusei didn't ask him much. The questions he asked were rather simple and if he wasn't from the distant future, Atem would have been surprised by the questions asked. Yusei didn't know that Pegasus created Duel Monsters, or that the first founder of Kaiba Corp was Gozaburo Kaiba. Not even that Yugi was the first King of Games. Then again Atem didn't know what a D-Wheel or a Synchro Monster was.

Concerning the invention of the D-Wheel, Atem thought it was rather practical when compared to dueling on the top of a train or a blimp. A little over the top, yes, but Kaiba Corp technology always was like that. Atem told Yusei about his shadow game with Thief King Bakura, where both participants rode horses, and Yusei seemed mildly amused.

"It could have been the first riding duel.", the Signer said, shrugging.

The two continued their trek until they reached another river. It was very wide, and neither could see the opposite bank. Their method across was a small wooden boat with two oars. Yusei insisted that Atem be in the front of the boat due to his status as Pharaoh, and Atem in turn insisted that they both row. The boat barely fit the two of them, and Yusei had to bend his knees for the Pharaoh to be comfortable. Atem thanked him, but said it was unnecessary.

"_For a Pharaoh, he certainly isn't used to being doted on."_, thought Yusei

The two rowed for several minutes until Atem voiced his thoughts aloud.

"I don't think you're completely dead."

"Why?"

"You still have your Mark of The Crimson Dragon. Why would it keep part of itself on someone who died?"

Yusei pondered what Atem said as the two focused on rowing the small wooden boat across the widening river. The desert behind them melted into the distance, yellow and white shores shrank into the watery expanse. The water had a reddish tint from the sun and still seemed to sparkle.

No one spoke for ages, and the Signer found himself thinking of how life must have been for one of the People of the Stars. The nonexistence of technology and absolute belief in a particular deity seemed almost disturbing to him, even if that particular deity was the Crimson Dragon. The Signer asked Atem what he thought. Atem simply told him that if a person believes in a God or Gods, than to that person they do exist. Yusei was astounded by the Pharaoh's wisdom. Atem grinned.

"Being re-awoken in an era of world-wide religions will do that to a Pharaoh. Whether or not you accept one's religion won't change their beliefs."

When pressed by Atem if he had a belief system; Yusei simply said that believing in the bonds people made with each other was all that he needed to do. Atem found that that seemed to be Yugi's philosophy as well. _"Finally something they have in common besides similar sounding names and a passion for duel monsters"_, he thought.

The boat reached a bank within several hours of their departure. Yusei took the opportunity to soak his head and feet in the fresh water of the surf. Atem thought he saw something in the distance and beckoned for Yusei to finish. The two climbed a dune close to the river and beheld what could be a house in the distance. Yusei noticed that as they climbed down the dune, the structure didn't change size.

"We aren't getting any closer."

"Yes we are. We're almost there."

Yusei was about to protest when he saw that the structure's shape began to become clear. There was what looked like a city in the distance, as well as two massive stone obelisks that were set ahead of it.

"Just keep walking, Yusei."

For the former high priest, it had been a long day. Seto paced the Pharaoh's chambers in frustration. His role as the temporary ruler in Atem's absence had been extended, and the man was getting a notion that Atem would never come back. The people of Egypt were all restless, even after they all had passed over. Everyone assumed that after death, they would be in a paradise; not having to lift another finger for all eternity.

How wrong they were. There was still a need to eat and drink, and replenish one's soul with positive energy. Those who did nothing simply faded after a while. Having a friend or loved one vanish into thin air was a horrifying experience.

Seto ran a hand over his forehead and slowly sighed. When he had crossed over with a majority of the others, it was his resolve to continue on that had kept the people from drifting apart. It didn't mean he felt like a pharaoh though. He felt the weight of every decision made on his shoulders, and didn't get as much sleep as he probably needed. No one else seemed to notice, except for Kisara. The Pharaoh technically didn't have to do anything except sit on a throne and look official, but Seto wanted to be there for the people, at least until Atem came back. He looked at the puzzle hung around his neck and felt the grooves where each individual piece met. It had become a nervous habit of his.

"_What would you do in my stead?"_

He was answered by silence. For several minutes nothing happened. Seto looked around the room. There was gold trim on almost everything. The bed was the only thing that wasn't littered in gold; rather it was made from finely carved ivory. The walls were covered with ornate carvings and sculptures; even one of the White Dragon that he was so fond of. He reclined, content that he had a little time to himself.

And that was of course, when everything blew up in his face.

* * *

Please note that next week I will be in New York on vacation, and probably won't have the next chapter up for a while. I know the direction I want to go in for the next chapter, but I'd like some input from you guys first. Are crossover pairings usually a good idea?

And what does this x) mean? I was a little scared when it started showing up in all of the reviews.

Thanks for your time.


	4. Chapter Three: Reunions and meetings

I'm back from my trip with a rather short chapter I'm afraid. I had a bunch of stuff to deal with in real life so I apologize for the wait. The next chapter should be longer.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Dark Armed Dragon, and Judgment Dragon would not be as broken, and Stardust Dragon would be limited in tournaments.

* * *

Kindred Spirits Chapter Three: Reunions and Meetings

The courtyard was very bare; there was a small pool of water in the center of the yard, and some sparse vegetation, but these small details were ignored by Seto. He strode through the yard with several guards at his side. He was informed of a large commotion just minutes ago and was surprised by what he saw upon arrival.

He had expected Atem's return to be a bit more formal. Instead, the former Pharaoh appeared to be shouting at a group of guards. The guards were surrounding a strange looking man. There were civilians scattered all around the court, silently observing the scene. Seto was in a hurry to talk to Atem, but he noticed that the unknown man looked confused, and had an odd gauntlet on his left arm as well as a yellow mark that stretched across the right side of his face. He rushed past the man, bowing to Atem as soon as he could.

"Welcome home, my king."

=(o)=

Atem raised an eyebrow at Seto's greeting. He first glanced towards the guards, and back to Seto. The pharaoh nodded and motioned for them to give their prisoner some space. To Atem's dislike, they still kept their spears pointed at the signer.

He turned back to Seto and bowed to him in turn. His cousin was silent for several moments; the tension in the air was very noticeable. Seto turned away from Atem and turned so that he was facing as many people as possible. He spoke.

"Everyone present, know that the son of king Aknamkanon, and former Pharaoh of Egypt has returned!"

There was a thunderous applause which lasted until Seto raised his hand. He gestured for two of the guards to come near him, and uttered directions to them in low tones. The two nodded and each grabbed one of the strange man's arms. A third guard took away the man's gauntlet and searched him for any weapons he might posses. The guard produced two small boxes from the man's belt, as well as a key of some sort. The man appeared to be furious, blue eyes sparking with emotion, but didn't appear to struggle during the process. The two carried the man away from the scene immediately afterwards. They were followed by Shada and Isis.

Atem looked on horrified. He knew that his long absence might undermine any influence he once had over the court, and could only spare Yusei a sad glance as the other was marched away. He was so angry at himself for assuming that the guards would let Yusei in freely just because Atem trusted the man. He filtered out Seto's speech while he mentally berated himself. He hadn't felt this bad since he had sealed Yugi away. "_Another one of my friends has been taken from me, because of my own irresponsibility._"

=(o)=

The speech lasted for several minutes. Seto made clear to everyone that this "outsider" would be immediately dealt with, and that he would not pose any threat to the people of Egypt. Many of the citizens were still arriving to see Atem and Seto had to cut the speech short just to make his point. He sighed to himself before turning to consult the priests about the situation. He was blocked by a very angry looking Atem.

"Is this how you greet guests, o mighty pharaoh of Egypt?"

The rage in his deep voice was obvious, and Seto was, for a moment, unsure how to proceed. The current Pharaoh, however, knew that whatever he said would bear no consequences to him due to his status. He glared down at Atem while he spoke his mind.

"That man is an outsider, not a guest. Have you been gone so long that you have forgotten the basic laws of the afterlife? Even if I had the word of all the priests that I could trust this man, I would first have to confirm my own suspicions."

Atem could tell that Seto was striking back verbally, the same way Kaiba always had. He guessed that having Seto in charge of an entire city of people probably wasn't good for his health. Atem could already see what it did to his ego. He still met Seto's gaze head on as he spoke;

"Then please visit him. He's my friend. I wouldn't want to make him feel betrayed." Atem emphasized the word _betrayed_ as he turned to the city.

"And if you wish to speak with me on the matter I will make myself at home as a guest, with your permission, pharaoh."

"Very well. I have more pressing matters to take care of at the moment."

The tall Pharaoh turned from his tri-colored cousin, heading for the palace. Truthfully, he had an empty schedule ahead of him, and he couldn't see the stranger until his priests informed him that it was safe. For Seto, it felt oddly good to have more authority that Atem. To say it to his face alone felt gratifying. He supposed it was because by his birthright, he should have been pharaoh before Atem. He chuckled briefly to himself. He was the one with the power. He was the one that had protected the people when they crossed over. He had their trust. And he would let nothing pose a threat to them as long as he retained that trust.

=(o)=

The cell was rather large. There were no bars; simply a tall pillar that rose from some deep pit. A long wooden plank served as the way across. The guards had put him in with less force that the ones at the facility; letting him walk across the chasm rather than simply throwing him in his living quarters. The plank was removed after he had crossed over to the top of the pillar. The room around the cell was dark.

There were two others who remained outside of the cell, and Yusei wondered what creative method of punishment the people of Egypt had for trespassers. He was afraid of being punished, but he had handled all kinds of abuse before. The two that observed him certainly didn't look like the kind to torture. One was male and the other was female. They both wore white robes as well as golden jewelry. They seemed rather anxious about asking Yusei questions.

The Egyptian man was bald and had black symmetrical markings on his forehead. The women wore a golden headpiece in the shape of a hawk, covering her hair. The man reached into his robes and pulled out what looked like a golden ahnk. The bottom half was a cross while the top part was a single loop. The object also had a small protrusion at the bottom which made it look like a key.

There was a sudden flash of light from the object that illuminated the room in its entirety.

=(0)=

There were several pictures in Yusei's soul room. Shada was surprised that the pictures were so clear; usually a soul room only reflected the outer personality of its owner. The pictures were all around the room; some on the walls, floor and ceiling. The priest saw the majority of the man's soul simply included pictures of other people. The man clearly had a large heart.

Three of the pictures were very different from the others. One was covered in dust and showed a man in white that looked like an older version of Yusei with all black hair. Shada assumed it was Yusei's father.

Another showed a man with spiked yellow hair and gleaming maroon eyes. The image looked as if it had been put back together, though there was still a tear in half of the material. "_Perhaps an argument?"_ , the Priest thought.

The third was turned away from view. Shada turned it around to reveal a smiling boy with long, curly red hair, wearing a blue dress and a yellow hat. There was also a large, dark-skinned woman in the picture. She appeared to be middle-aged, and was frowning.

Besides the pictures, the room was very vibrant. Hues of red and blue circled the walls, floor and ceiling. Yusei was clearly under lots of stress at the moment. One of the walls had a torn, ruined city as the primary background. On the opposite wall was a clean, developed metropolis.

In the soul room Shada also saw several creatures appear and then fade from view. He went to observe more of the pictures when a white and blue dragon appeared. It had a very slender, serpentine build, but filled most of the room with its presence.

The most prominent feature of the dragon was its gigantic wings. The wings were longer than they were wide. Flaps of white skin were arranged in ruffles under the wings, folded in to allow the dragon to fit in the room. Patches of blue under-skin appeared along the dragon's body at regular intervals. Its long tail ended in a spade, and the dragon's head had a pointed horn protruding from the snout as well as a large crest on the top of its head.

The creature's mouth hung open in a snarl as it observed Shada with its yellow eyes.

* * *

Another cliff hanger. I hope I didn't write Seto out of character. I had to rewrite him several times before I finished this chapter. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, so please read and review.

One more thing. In terms of pairings, I was thinking Kisara/Seto and Mahad/Mana. I wanted to get feedback from you guys before I put the pairings in this story, since it's more of an adventure fic than a romance one.


	5. Chapter Four: Hopes and Heritage

Kindred Spirits Chapter Five:

Hopes and Heritage

Shada stared at the creature before him. The dragon was white, slender, and had long wings as well as a tail that it had to curl up just to fit in the soul room. It hissed at him and moved its right hand towards him. The gesture made Shada step back in surprise; however, he maintained his eye contact as he did so.

With a single talon, the dragon pointed at the space on the floor that Shada had just occupied. Shada took it as a demand and did the most sensible thing he could. He bowed to the dragon. When he raised his head he heard a rasping growl; the dragon was clearly amused, but nonetheless, bowed in return.

It pointed at the floor again, and Shada saw the same tail mark on Yusei's right forearm in the center of the floor. It was noticeably larger, and a dull hum came from it. The priest looked to the dragon only to find that it had backed away. It gestured behind him with a flick of its head. Shada turned and saw the same pictures as before littered on the walls. Three of them stood out and he felt the dragon prod him towards them with its snout.

One of the pictures was of the same blond man from earlier. His right sleeve was pulled back, and a red wing-like marking was present. Behind him was a bulky red and black dragon. It had large claws, and three horns protruding from its scalp. The two most side horns curled around the creature's head like the horns of a ram. The dragon was massive and seemed to exude power.

The second was of a young woman with long magenta bangs. Even though she wore black gloves, a claw mark shone through the fabric in red. There was a dragon behind her as well. Its body was ebony, but it also had red flower-like plating that covered its wings and that also served as a mane. This creature had a slim body, short legs a long, thorny tail, and several vines protruding from its back.

The final picture was of a young girl. She had short turquoise hair in pigtails, and a claw mark on her right arm, but this one was in a different shape. Behind her was, surprisingly, another dragon. This one was blue and serpentine. Its wings were like an insect's; translucent oval structures overlapping made up each wing. It had golden plating on its chest and neck.

Shada turned to the dragon and wondered if it would understand him.

"Are these your comrades?"

The dragon nodded slowly and reached for Shada with a clawed talon. It touched his chest where the Millennium Key was, and the room around them warped into an endless blue sky. The priest fell immediately and was at the mercy of the winds. His robes blew left and right and he could barely hold onto the key. There was a loud shriek and then he landed on something that was both smooth and solid. The dragon's back. There were several curved vertebrae along the neck and upper back, and Shada had to position his body away from them. He fell on one side of the creature, so he didn't get impaled by the spines. He supposed he was lucky to have been caught by the dragon at all. They swooped down from the sky with the velocity of a shooting star. A large land mass suddenly appeared below them and rapidly got bigger and bigger. Shada had to grip the dragon's neck as they made their descent.

=(0)=

A fertile forest awaited the two below. The weather was hot and muggy, but the air was very moist. There were trees that Shada swore could rival some of the lesser pyramids of Egypt in height, and the forest was teeming with life on the tops of the trees alone. Shada hadn't seen so many shades of green before. As the two got lower, the tops of the trees disappeared. There were several animals on the branches and the bodies of trees as well, and the air was thick and moist. The floor of the forest was soft, the soil damp. The amount of life in the forest was staggering to the priest. As an Egyptian he was used to arid landscapes of sand, and he felt rather frightened by the forest in general. The dragon, on the other hand, seemed right at home. It circled the top of the canopy and cawed down to him in its rasping screech. He followed it the best he could, and it would wait for him to catch up before circling above the next area Shada was to go to.

Eventually they ventured into a clearing. There was still a large amount of foliage, but there weren't many trees. The clearing was large, and the dragon joined Shada on the ground as they walked through the tall grass is silence. Ahead of them was a large temple about the size of a large pyramid. It had four equal sides, and sloped upwards, making it very tall. There were many steps on the side visible to the priest, and the top of the structure was flat. The dragon flew the priest to the top of the temple on his request.

At the top of the aged temple, they looked down on the jungle below them. There was a carving around the ground of the temple that Shada thought looked like a serpentine dragon. Its body was made of the marks Shada had seen earlier on Yusei's arm and in the pictures. The only thing unfamiliar to him was the head. The marking below them began to glow with a crimson light, and the sky darkened.

Images of the dragon's life flashed in front of the Egyptian. He saw the dragon along with the three others from the pictures and a slim yellow dragon, battle the Earthbound Gods. Behind the five dragons was the dragon in the carving; a massive serpentine dragon of crimson, the entire body seemed to flow with crimson energy, and yellow flames constantly rippled through the dragon's figure. This Crimson Dragon lit up the night sky. It gave off a raw energy that Shada sensed could rival the Gods of Egypt.

On the ground were five giant creatures. They resembled several animals, a spider, monkey, lizard, hummingbird, and a massive humanoid creature. Each creature had a gray body that had several markings on it . The spider had red markings, the monkey yellow, the lizard's markings were green, the hummingbird's orange, and the giant's were blue.

The crimson dragon roared and the five dragons each shot a ray of energy at one of the Earthbound Gods. Upon impact the forms of the dark creatures began to crumble, and they began to sink into the ground. The spider raised its head and shot a strand of webbing at the serpentine blue dragon above it. As the spider sank, it dragged the blue dragon along with it into the ground. The crimson dragon flew over the battleground where the evil beings had fallen. With a roar, it sealed the gods into the earth; each individual prison was a line drawing of the god it had sealed. The battle was over.

5,000 years later, Shada felt the dragon's joy when it was found by Yusei Fudo. Its later anger as it was stolen by another one of the Signers, Jack Atlas. The dragon was returned, and Shada felt its pride as it battled alongside Yusei against other dragons, Signers, and Earthbound Gods.

The visions faded and Shada found himself back on the temple. The dragon, Stardust Dragon, as he now understood its name, glanced at him with what he now understood was sorrow.

"What do you need me to do?"

=(0)=

Egypt was known for its obelisks and pyramids, as well as its riches buried with dead rulers when Atem was Pharaoh. This hadn't carried over to the afterworld to Atem's surprise. There were a few obelisks here and there, but most of the building efforts had been for the creation of housing. The people of Egypt spent their entire lives preparing for death and they didn't want to do the same thing when the afterlife didn't meet their expectations. Seto had made buildings a priority; as people were still susceptible to the dangerous climate of the desert they came to occupy. It paid off, to Atem's discovery. Most of the civilians had much better housing than they did in Egypt. The Pharaoh no longer had all the luxuries of the country; Seto had given most of them to the people, with the exception of a palace, and the title. The infrastructure of the city seemed almost Roman to Atem, who was fascinated by the history that Yugi's time had preserved in simple schoolbooks.

Atem was in one of the four towers around the palace. It had three levels and he had to climb to the top to see who he was after. The room was empty except for the carvings on the floor, ceiling, and walls. Each carving was the same shape; they were placed according to their importance, the prominent carvings on the central walls. The particular carving Atem stood before was on such a wall. It depicted a man, clad in pointed armor and holding a staff. The tablet glowed and the figure on the tablet sprang from the wall, growing, and changing color from a gray tint to a vibrant purple. The flat image warped into a roughly humanoid shape as it twisted; unraveling into its true form. Clad in pointed violet armor complete with a helm shaped like a pointy hat, the figure was a good head taller than Atem. Long brown hair stuck out of the facial opening of the headpiece, and its emerald staff was roughly five feet long. The Dark Magician stood proudly as it gazed at its lord.

"Welcome back, Master."

"You know you don't need to call me that."

Mahad knelt before the Pharaoh, a smile gracing his thin lips.

"Yes, Master."

Atem and the Dark Magician exited the tower. The streets were still bathed in the light of the sun, and the two walked at a brisk pace as Atem began to explain his bizarre journey to his friend.

"There was a void?"

"Yes. It was like a white mist on both sides of the desert. I figured I would be safer traveling away from it."

"Was the void still there when you met this 'Yusei' person?"

"…I think so. I remember it wasn't there when we crossed the river in the boat…"

"Interesting. You both crossed a river to get here. The boat is symbolic to our afterlife, but it still doesn't explain how he arrived in this world."

Atem frowned. "So the boat symbolizes us crossing over to the afterlife… If that's the case, where were we before then?"

"I don't know. It could have been a space in time that you occupied while you shed the vestiges of your previous life. Perhaps you visualized Egypt because it was what you expected the afterlife to hold."

"That still doesn't explain how Yusei ended up where I was. I'd like to believe that we were fated to meet, but it just seems like a random occurrence"

Mahado tapped the side of his helmet while he thought. "…You said that Yusei was trapped in another world before you found him?"

"Yes. He technically died, but he told me that his father sent him away when they met, and then he wound up where I was."

"Wound up, my Pharaoh?"

"Forgive me, Mahado. 'Wound up' is an expression from the future. It means… that Yusei ended up where I was. Oh, and by the way, I'm not the Pharaoh anymore."

"I know that. However to me, your eternal servant, you always will be the true Pharaoh."

Atem was silent. He didn't know if he was disturbed by Mahado's comment or not.

=(o)=

Seto was bored. He hated to admit it, but there wasn't anything interesting to do. Kisara wasn't around, and Atem was nowhere to be found. The Pharaoh paused before rising from the throne. He supposed that the priests would be done inspecting Yusei soon, and he could keep himself sane by questioning the strange man. Seto grabbed the strange gauntlet the guards had taken off Yusei. It was very light for its size, and Seto found that it fit almost exactly like a DiaDhank**(1.)**. He kept the gauntlet on his arm, and opened one of the two boxes that had been found on Yusei's figure. The small boxes contained two stacks of material that was divided into small rectangles. The material felt similar to papyrus, but was much sturdier **(2)**. The images on them had an uncanny resemblance to the stone tablets that were used to call forth Ka—The spirits residing in the stone tablets.

Seto found that the small tablets were divided into four groups. The first group was green, and had several pictures on them that didn't depict a specific creature. The next group was purple, and Seto also failed to see any actual thing he could summon from the purple tablets.

The next group was orange. These were different. They were clearly monsters. The Pharaoh sorted through them, and was troubled that most of them seemed to be completely different creatures than what he had seen in Egypt or in the afterlife. He moved on to the next group.

These tablets were white. On them were several creatures that were obviously powerful in image alone. Seto pulled up the top tablet— a white slender dragon, and had the urge to place it on the gauntlet. When he did, a surge of energy went through him, and he had to remove the tablet to stop his body from shaking. He swore he heard a roar when he tried to play it**,** and Seto suddenly felt a feeling of rejection-Was it really coming from the card?

The Pharaoh removed the gauntlet after a few seconds, and put it down when he heard shouting. Isis stormed into the room, and took a few deep breaths before turning her head back to Seto.

"Shada is in trouble!"

=(0)=

An ancient gauntlet that the Pharaoh and his priests used to conjure shadow creatures. It is similar to appearance and function to a duel disk.

A material that the Ancient Egyptians used as paper. I didn't know whether or not the Egyptians had any sort of cards in ancient times, and didn't think Seto would know the specific term for them.

I haven't been able to update for a while now due to a multitude of reasons, and will try to post the next chapter when I can. I figure that if I take my time, the chapters will be better. Anyway, I know how the story will mostly go from here, and just need to fill in all the little gaps of my story.

Hope you are all enjoying this.


	6. Chapter Five: The Master Magician

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, Yu-gi-oh! GX, Yu-gi-oh! 5D's, or Yu-gi-oh! Zexal. If I did, I'd win a lot more tournaments.

**Kindred Spirits**

Chapter Five: The Master Magician

To Mahado almost everything was a riddle of some kind. He often would help the common people with their problems, viewing such work as series of puzzles for him to solve. Whether it was helping space out crops, collecting water safely from the Nile river, or calculating how much gold or silver would be needed to build an obelisk, Mahado was who the people turned to before he became a priest.

When he had been accepted by the Pharaoh to the court, his challenges steadily increased. The knowledge he possessed as a youth did not help with these tasks, and Mahado secretly relished such activities. From summoning his first shadow-creature to conjuring his own Ka (1.), Mahado was as skilled as a master of shadow magic; so strong that he eventually had to seal some of his own power away. Even when he had become a master magician, even when he took on an apprentice, he still looked for riddles. The feeling he experienced when he knew that he had found the answer to a riddle of any size was wonderful.

People, on the other hand, were entirely different. One couldn't know a person from a single encounter or talk, and the focus one needed to evaluate a person completely was much more difficult for him to conjure than even a shadow creature of the seventh level. Despite all of Mahado's accomplishments in the field of magic, he was at a loss for words when someone just wanted to speak to him.

When Mahado was a child he had few friends. The boy spent three years by himself until the Pharaoh himself tasked Mahado with watching over his newborn son. The boy's mother had died upon the child's birth, and the Pharaoh felt that Mahado- an orphan- would be better off if he grew up with someone close to his age.

Although growing up with someone as unpredictable as Atem helped Mahado cope with other people to a degree, it also had a negative effect. Mahado had become a bit of a part-time parent while the Pharaoh was busy, and as a result he was unable to experience the joys of childhood himself. Atem noticed this as they grew up together, and would often have Mahado accompany him whenever he went to see the most exciting festivities, or the priests' monthly daiha (2).

Fortunately for Mahado, this also made him see several things in Egypt that he wouldn't see had he been assigned another child to oversee. Atem and Mahado were lifelong friends, and Mahado didn't regret his decision to serve his Pharaoh one bit.

Atem was kind, strong and humble, but Mahado hadn't seen his master as energized or emotional as he was now since their childhood days. He had waited patiently over three millennia for his king to return, and he found it ironic that the other man was in such a hurry to help this mysterious Yusei person get back to his homeland.

=(o)=

"So what do you think Mahado?"

"Forgive me, my lord, I was lost in thought. Could you repeat that?"

"Well, I had asked you if you knew of a way to travel through time and space."

"My lord, I can transport myself and others for small distances with magical power, but I don't dare try to go through time. The laws of life and death are different there. Even with the Millennium Necklace, Isis says her visions of the future can be taxing on the mind. It would be too risky."

"Then how do you think Yusei arrived here?"

"… You said that he had magic?"

"Yes, but it was very raw. Unfocused." Atem frowned as he said the words.

"Hmm… perhaps it was an anomaly? There's no way of knowing for sure. I will have to talk to him myself before I can answer that."

"He's in a cell under Seto's orders."

Mahado frowned. "The Pharaoh distrusts companions of his own cousin?"

Atem grimaced as he spoke. "If I was faced with someone from another time appearing out of, the blue, I might react in a similar manner. I admit that I'm disappointed Seto didn't budge when I vouched for Yusei."

Mahado gave a slow nod before regarding his liege. "Master, you have my full support in whatever action you take. I would advise you to speak to the other priests. If you sway their opinions in your favor, Seto might relent."

=(o)=

It was always there; its seven spikes glinting sharply in the sunlight. Although the ring itself was supposedly empty, her consciousness was not. Mana would have dreams about it, nightmares even. She would fall asleep with it on her door and it would embed its lower most point into her skull. Then she would wake up and try not to fall asleep again.

Mana couldn't shake the feeling of dread it instilled in her. She didn't know how Mahado dealt with it. No matter how hard she trained, Mana never felt adequate. She couldn't ever replace him. Sure, she was always there to cheer up the younger members of the people when one of the citizens faded away, and she could always make peace when a fight broke out, but not like him. Mahado could do so much more, even when he wasn't at his peak.

Mana hung her head as she mulled in her thoughts. It glinted again. Stupid ring. She stood up and felt tired; she hadn't been out all morning. It was loud outside and something had happened. She slipped the ring on over her neck, grabbed her staff, and left her quarters.

That's when she ran into her old master.

He was with Atem.

She was happy.

"Master!"

She jumped at him and grabbed onto him. He protested as usual, but she didn't care. She turned to Atem and was about to do the same, but he looked tired.

"What's wrong Atem?"

"Mana! The insolence! You will address our master with the proper title!"

Atem placed a hand on Mahado's arm. "I don't see why it should be an issue among old friends."

Mahado closed his eyes. "Forgive me my lord. I had hoped that a reunion with my pupil would be more-"

"Master Mahaadooo! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Mana does have a point Mahado. I find the formalities irrelevant myself."

Mahado closed his eyes. Once again, he didn't understand why some people didn't follow court customs. His old friends meant the world to him, true, but it was frustrating that they brought up customary formalities as if they were a nuisance.

He sighed. _I may be a powerful magician, but I still have a lot to learn it seems._

Mahado decided to be silent as he watched Atem explain the current events to Mana. He was puzzled by her ever changing expression. She had always been difficult to predict as a pupil but this was ridiculous. While Mana oohed and aahed, Atem gestured in a needlessly dramatic fashion in a manner akin to a performer. His baritone voice fluctuated as he made even a simple dialogue seem interesting. It was strange. Mana's reactions seemed to make Atem act even more ridiculous and his antics kept Mana interested. It was a cycle; almost like they were bouncing energy off of one another.

"So what's the plan the save this You-said guy?" Mana asked.

"It's Yusei." Atem corrected her

"Well we were going to talk to the priests."

"I…" Mana sighed before her eyes opened wide. "That's it! Master!"

"…Yes Mana?"

"We'll talk, but not to the priests. We'll talk to Kisara."

"Why her? She holds no influence in royal matters."

Atem chuckled. "Mahado, she doesn't have to. Not if she influences Seto's heart."

=(o)=

It was dark when Yusei awoke. He was still in the cell and had a splitting headache. He slowly sat into an upright position and noticed that his mouth was completely dry. He was very hot and shed his jacket. His skin felt clammy and he discovered that he had been sweating. He glanced in front of him and saw that Shada was in a similar condition. Yusei propped the priest against the wall and removed Shada's outer robe before he leaned against the wall himself. He was tired. His vision blurred and Yusei felt almost immobile as he drifted in and out of sleep. There was someone shouting and Yusei tried to ignore them.

"-an't wake him-"

"…Yusi…."

"YUSEI!"

He opened his eyes to a worried Atem shaking him awake. There was a purple armored man and a young woman in a simple brown tunic who both attended to Shada.

"What happened? Are you two all right?" Atem was frantic with concern.

Yusei could only gesture at the golden key that was still in Shada's hand.

"The Millennium Key?" Mahado traced his fingers over Shada's hand before he muttered a spell. Shada's fingers slowly opened, and Mahado handed the key to Mana.

"He used it on that man. Is this Yusei?" Mahado stared at Yusei and was surprised that Atem apparently trusted him so much. The man looked completely out of place. Mahado didn't recognize any of the clothes he wore. That weren't even made out of any fabrics he knew of.

"Yes, that's him all right. How's Shada?"

"He's in bad condition. We'll need to get them both to the palace infirmary as soon as possible."

"All right. Mana, help me carry Yusei."

Atem grabbed Yusei's upper body while Mana grabbed his ankles. They picked him up and exited the prison. Mahado grabbed Shada with one hand and grabbed Shada's main robe and Yusei's blue jacket with the other.

The three were in a hurry as they found the way to the palace. Atem was frustrated that no one would offer any help. When he asked Mahado why, the magician pointed at Yusei.

"They are afraid of him."

Yusei tried to get Atem and Mana to stop carrying him but he found he could barely make a sound. He stared at the clear blue sky as the other two people lifted him above the ground. He was fast asleep in seconds.

++=(0)=++

Seto had barely told some of his men to recover the prisoner and Shada when Atem arrived with the two people in question. Seto found it hilarious that as soon as Atem got to the afterlife, he managed to become the center of attention. The other priests were all in a ruckus over Shada and Millennium Key, and Seto himself had to go see Shada's condition. Shada was constantly sweating and he appeared to be unconscious. His body didn't seem to exhibit any symptoms of known illness. When Seto looked at Yusei, he saw that the man was in a similar condition, although Yusei awoke when he felt people examining him.

Seto left the room when he realized that the only thing they could do for Shada was to wait. Atem shot him a nasty glance as he exited the room.

Atem stood up.

"Mana, you are in full responsibility of Yusei. Although he may still be a prisoner under Seto's orders, make sure that he is fed well and treated with respect."

Atem then glanced to Mahado.

"Find out what's wrong with Shada and report to me as soon as you can."

Atem then turned and left. Mana tried to protest to Mahado, but the other magician wasn't listening. He was too occupied with Shada's state. She frowned before turning to Yusei.

"Hello. I'm Mana."

"Yusei."

He grinned slightly and regarded Mana. She had large eyes and lots of brown hair despite her dark skin. She was dressed in brown and tan robes.

Yusei grabbed her hand in a weak handshake before he lay back down on the floor. None of the other people in the palace were paying attention to either of them, and Mana took the time to ask Yusei lots of yes or no questions. She didn't learn much about the strange man, but it was a start.

"Come on. Let's find a nice, comfy room for you. She pulled him up, and had to support him as they walked to one of the many palace rooms. It felt strange to give other people in the palace orders to guard the room and get Yusei some water. Being a priest was different than she expected. The authority that came with the title didn't make her feel calm or commanding. She got Yusei to lie down on a mattress, and left the room only when he got his water.

Mahado had figured out what the main problem was with Shada. He had used the key for too long, and his soul had tried to return to his body before Shada had wanted to leave. His soul had been torn between two bodies, and forcefully went back to Shada's body when the priest had run out of power to subconsciously operate the Millennium Key. The problem was common among novice wielders of the key, but it was strange that Shada succumbed to such a simple problem.

Mahado remembered Atem telling him that Yusei had magical powers of his own and he wondered if they could have interfered with the Key's operation.

"How is he?"

Mahado turned at the sound of Isis's voice. She was clad in her standard tunic, and her crown that was a golden hawk. Mahado tried very hard not to stare at her as he answered her question.

"He should be fine."

"Mahado. It's been so long since I've seen you."

He glanced at the ground. He was thinking of answers to questions she might ask him, and he glanced at Shada's unconscious form to avoid looking at her.

"Indeed. I was waiting for my lord to return. I must assist him whenever I am needed."

Isis nodded and was silent for several seconds.

"How long do you think Shada will stay unconscious?"

"A few hours. I was going to speak to Yusei before Shada woke up. Maybe he knows something we don't about Shada's condition."

"Mahado."

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you?"

Mahado stopped thinking about questions Atem and Seto would want Yusei to answer, and started thinking about Isis. She was beautiful and well known and loved by the people. He didn't understand why she wanted to go with him.

"Of course."

++=(o)=++

The mattress was comfortable. At least it was preferable to the prison. Yusei glanced around his new cell and felt a bit better. It was warm, and he had plenty of water. Before Mana left the room, she said that his meal would be brought to him soon. He hadn't talked to Mana for very long, but she seemed cheerful. She didn't question his story either. In that respect she was like Atem.

_It's good to make friends, especially in a place like this._

"Yusei."

He turned and saw the man in purple enter along with Isis. The man held out his arm and gave Yusei his jacket. There was a silence before Isis spoke up.

"Yusei, this is Mahado."

"Glad to meet you."

Mahado frowned at the greeting. He needed to ask questions.

"Do you know what Shada did to you?"

Yusei turned to Mahado.

"No. I was out the moment he pointed that gold key at me."

"Were your dreams unusual?"

"I didn't dream. I just woke up when you, Atem, and Mana came into the cell and woke me up."

Isis frowned and turned to Mahado.

"Isn't that unusual? Generally someone affected by one of the Items knows that something has happened."

"True. Yusei, you have your own magic do you not?"

"Well… yes." Yusei showed Mahado and Isis the dragon tail mark on his right arm.

"What is that?"

"It's a mark of the Crimson Dragon."

"What kind of magic does it give you?"

Yusei paused. They wanted to know how strong he was.

"It's not mine to control. Normally it only responds to great danger, or other magic."

"The magic acts on its own accord?"

"Yes."

Isis turned to Mahado.

"It could have been what kept Shada trapped when he used the key."

"Indeed. We got what we came for. We should tell Master Atem as soon as-"

"Please wait."

Yusei turned to the pair with a grim expression.

"What did Shada do to me exactly?"

Mahado didn't waste any time answering the question.

"He used the key to look into your soul. It is his duty to view the thoughts of intruders."

"So he knows everything about me?"

"No, just what you are at your core. If he wanted to see your memories, he would have to stay in your mind considerably longer then he did."

"Why did he faint?"

"We assume that that mark of yours reacted somehow to his presence."

"Can you take me to see him? I might be able to help him."

Mahado shook his head.

"I would have to ask Seto himself. Intruders aren't common. He doesn't know how to deal with you."

"Even if I went just to help Shada get better?"

"Forgive us Yusei." Isis spoke. "We priests can only obey the Pharaoh's orders."

"Mahado didn't seem to have a problem with obeying Atem." Yusei stared at the spellcaster.

Mahado was caught off guard. He didn't think Yusei would observe something like that in such a small amount of time.

"Even though Seto is the current Pharaoh, I pledged my life to serve Atem when Master Atem was Pharaoh. I'll do whatever he asks."

"But you just said that the priests have to obey Seto."

"Who said I'm a priest?" Mahado turned and exited the room. Isis nodded to Yusei before she followed Mahado.

"What are you planning?"

"Isis. I just want to make sure Shada isn't disturbed. Could you have everyone in the main hall to move to the courtyard?"

"Why would you need that?"

"No one else can disturb Shada while I help him."

Isis smiled. "As always, Mahado, you do what is best for your people."

She turned and went to carry out Mahado's favor.

"_Why did Isis smile at me? I don't see what she would see in me."_

++=(o)=++

Ka- another word for spirit

Daiha- the word for duel in ancient Egyptian.

I'm already working on the next chapter. It will be up faster if you guys all comment on this. Thanks for all the awesome feedback.

I hope everyone was in character


	7. Chapter Six: Clash of Wills!

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**Kindred Spirits**

Chapter Six: Clash of Wills! Yusei vs. Seto!

It was midday when Shada regained consciousness. Shada was relieved that Yusei was unharmed, and even seemed eager to speak with him. Yusei was at a loss for words about the priest's request. Shada's calm, friendly disposition made Yusei uneasy; for the short time that they conversed in the cell, Shada seemed like a stoic man. It was remarkable what Shada talked about, the ancient Egyptian man knew almost as much about the Signers and Crimson Dragon as Yusei himself did.

"There was a temple that the dragon took me to. While we were there it showed me a vision; a savage war took place between the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Gods."

_Like in Ruka's nightmare, _Yusei noted.

"Anything else important you saw?"

"Just the dragon's experiences fighting alongside you. It's very fond of you."

Yusei blinked. He was flattered.

"Did Stardust say it was mad at me?"

"No. If anything, it was happy you showed up to win it back from Jack."

"Did it tell you anything else?"

Shada smiled.

"Nothing else of importance, but now I have a better impression of you. I'll tell the other priests that I support you, and with the palace judge backing you up, the other priests will feel better supporting you."

"Thank you."

Shada nodded before he took a long sip of water. He hadn't been this excited in ages.

=(0)=

Mahado had little time to collect his thoughts when Shada awoke. The Dark Magician found it difficult to focus on the magic residue around Shada due to the lingering thoughts of Isis in his head. The raw magic on Shada was still faint, but Mahado traced some of it back to the crimson mark on Yusei's arm. The other half was far away, but he had pinpointed that it was coming from the throne room.

He turned to Yusei and asked, "Any guesses?"

"Stardust Dragon."

=(0)=

Yusei was out of the prison. In the Pharaoh's palace no less. It was an insult to his title, Seto thought, for a potential threat to walk around freely when he, the Pharaoh, specifically gave orders to keep him isolated. Since most of the priests weren't following orders, Seto took it upon himself to administer the law. He left the throne room and made it to the tablet room alone.

In front of him was a dragon carved into the tablet. Its graceful form hid its terrible might.

Seto spoke, "Kisara. I need your power once again."

=(0)=

It was mid-day when Yusei was beckoned to the throne room. There was a lot of people there, including most of the priests, and Yusei thought he spied the top of Atem's hair in the crowd. The strange thing was that people made room for him; an outsider with potentially dangerous powers and knowledge. He made a beeline for the throne until he could see Seto's smirk.

"Finally here, I see."

"I was tired. Being imprisoned does that."

Yusei felt odd speaking to Seto. Yusei didn't particularly like him, but saying something rude could prove fatal on his part. He didn't want to insult someone who had the title-and perhaps the power-of a god.

Seto chuckled.

"Yusei. Let me make myself understood to everyone here. You have one day to leave this place. Although some here say you don't pose a threat, I've found evidence that you do."

He stood, and pulled Yusei's duel disk from a servant.

"This man has his own DiaDhank, as well as more than twenty of his own shadow creatures!"

There was a small gasp from the crowd, and Yusei felt the urge to shout back.

"Coming here with weapons like that doesn't exactly give you my trust."

"Pharaoh. Forgive me. I don't know how to leave."

Seto's grin widened.

"Then I will send you away myself. Face me in a Shadow Game!"

Atem knew that Seto's glare could freeze one's soul, but seeing Yusei's glare was something else entirely; twin whirlpools of blue rage that drowned out any of Seto's cold logic.

"No."

Seto turned ever so slightly, so that Yusei could just see Seto's glance while the Pharaoh's back was turned to him.

"You do not know who you are speaking to. I am Pharaoh."

The tension in the room increased tenfold, and Atem braced himself to spring to Yusei's defense.

He was taken aback at the humorless chuckle that he heard come from Yusei. The other man's head was now downcast, and Atem couldn't see the other's eyes. Yusei quivered for a moment in silent laughter before he raised his head to meet Seto's angry stare.

"What irony. I'm a king myself. I wonder if I beat you, what will there be for me to gain?"

There was a huge collective gasp from the crowd. Some guards started to surround Yusei as several crown members ran towards him with rage.

Seto turned around so that Yusei could see his full expression. His mouth was a thin line. His eyes were wide with shock at the insult. He had expected anger from the duelist, but not in the way that Yusei had expressed it. It made Atem wonder what he looked like when he was really angry.

Seto then threw his head back and laughed into Yusei's angry stare. It was full blown laughter that resounded throughout the large chamber. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the Pharaoh.

"You couldn't defeat me. I would crush you in an instant."

This time Yusei met Seto's smirk with a cool stare of his own.

"Just try it."

Atem rushed forward with Isis and the other priests, towards the two quarreling men. Karim and Shada lifted the Key and Scales respectively, in an attempt to stop the Shadow Game before it began.

Seto's hand tightened on the Millennium Rod. A dark void shot out of it in all directions. Everyone in the room was thrown back as the void formed a clear sphere of purple-gray force around Yusei and Seto. The golden light of the chamber began to dim until the room took on a darker shade. Even the sunlight which shown through the courtyard seemed to halt at the barrier produced by the Millennium Rod. All was silent save Seto's booming voice.

"The Shadow Game has started. The first step: The Wager! We each declare what shall happen if each one of us would win this game. When I crush you, I'll send you back to where you came from!"

Yusei shouted in response to Seto's boast, raising his voice over the howls that came from the void around them.

"If I win this battle, you must resign your title as Pharaoh!"

Seto laughed.

"Then it has begun! Daiha!"

++=(0)=++

"This is very bad."

Mahado frowned at the shadow barrier surrounding the playing field.

"If Seto wins and Yusei gets removed from this world, it might harm him as well as our world. A special type of magical power brought Yusei here, and trying to send him back with shadow magic would probably kill him."

"Then we have to stop this Daiha!"

Mahado shook his armored head at Atem's suggestion.

"You know from experience that a Shadow Game cannot be halted once it has begun. We will have to put our faith in the gods-and in Yusei as well."

"Yes, but… can you perform a counter spell? Just in case Yusei loses this battle? "

"I can try."

Amid the room embroiled in shadow, Mahado spread his arms and legs apart. Pointing his staff straight into the air, he spoke in a low voice. Deep, powerful syllables filled the air as a circular seal of emerald energy enclosed around the Shadow Game. The Dark Magician closed his eyes as he focused his power. He was always looking for another riddle to solve, and he found the viscous tendrils of shadow energy to be peculiarly enticing. Even though they were mundane dark power, he found his own refined dark magic to have little effect on them. Even if he magnified his magical aura to match the dark power in strength, he couldn't contain it for long. He barred his teeth at the problem; he was already failing his Lord's request, and the Shadow Game had just begun.

++=(0)=++

"Let me explain the rules of the Shadow Game. Each of us has access to up to three tablets from our respective tablet pools. We also can summon one monster under normal conditions. We each shall summon a monster, and they will do battle! The player with no monsters standing shall be the loser."

"Tablet pools?" Yusei shrugged at the unfamiliar term, but Seto simply threw Yusei's duel disk at his feet.

"They work the same way as those smaller ones in your DiaDhank. Anything else you need to know?"

"The battle is simultaneous?" Yusei asked.

"Of course. It is a time honored tradition for all Daihas to be performed this way."

Seto pointed at Yusei with his right arm, and beckoned the duelist.

"I shall begin! I first shall use the power of the Summoner's Art! This allows me to invoke the soul of a powerful creature from my tablet pool!"

An aura of blue flames emanated from Seto's figure as a large pressure filled the bubble of shadow.

"Next, I'll use my right of the Ancient Rules to summon my creature!"

Seto raised both arms, and his Millennium Rod ignited with a searing golden light. The pressure in the room condensed into a large ball of platinum energy, which ignited the shadows like the flashes of lightning.

The orb gradually shrank into a pale-skinned human female. She had long blue hair that was almost white, and her eyes were a striking shade of sky blue. The women gave a gasp of surprise when she saw Yusei, and she glanced sadly towards Seto. The Pharaoh pointed back at Yusei, and the women began to glow with white light. The room itself hummed at her transformation; she constantly got brighter and brighter as her figure became harder and harder to identify. But those blue eyes remained. Even as she grew over thirty feet tall, even as wings sprouted from the back of the changing form, even as the body changed from that of a woman's to the bulky one of a full grown dragon, the blue eyes were still there.

Seto laughed and laughed as his strongest creature appeared before Yusei. The white dragon seemed to have natural armor that covered its main body, neck and tail. Like Stardust Dragon, this dragon had a very long neck, however its mouth was much larger than Stardust's, and the creature's wings, tail and body were much bulkier; closer in appearance to Jack's Red Demon's Dragon. The pure white dragon's hide was very reflective, and the creature shown with light, even in the darkness of the shadow game.

"Behold! My strongest creature! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

As if on cue the dragon let out a booming roar. Yusei found he could barely stand against the mere sound, and was in awe of the dragon's summon. Seto crossed his arms and smirked.

"_As long as I have Kisara by my side, Yusei stands no chance. Even his Stardust Dragon will fall before Kisara's power."_

The Signer grimaced before he took a deep breath. The duel disk at his feet looked so far away, and he hated crouching before Seto to retrieve it. The dragon before him didn't seem very proud based on the women's expression when Seto summoned her, and it seemed very ironic that such a powerful dragon would behave in such a manner. Staring into the dragon's eyes had a sobering effect on Yusei, and he strapped the disk onto his arm in a fluent motion before regarding Seto.

"I'll begin then."

He drew his six cards from the disk, and he smiled as his deck had given him an answer to Seto's dragon. Although his own fighting spirit had been all but extinguished, he had pressed on against Seto with his anger. His deck had other ideas it seemed. He glanced at the tail mark on his right arm; it was glowing like a lantern. If the Crimson Dragon's power did extend to even this world, Yusei would believe in it. He wouldn't give into his own despair. Not when he had his friends to return to.

"Seto! Your dragon may be a symbol of your power, but it is also a living creature as well! It's not yours to freely abuse! I'll match your misguided ideals with my own power!"

Yusei raised his first card before playing it.

"I'll use One For One! This allows me to send a monster from my hand to the cemetery! Then I can summon a monster directly from my card pool!"

"What? A summon from the card pool?" Seto's surprise gave Yusei some satisfaction.

"I'll send my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the cemetery to summon Tuningware from the card pool!"

Yusei slid the Quillbolt Hedgehog into his graveyard, and gasped in surprise as a beam of white light shot out from his deck; solidifying into the form of Tuningware before him. Yusei's monster was a black and yellow robot whose head was a sphere with two blue dots for eyes, a cooking pot for the top of its head, and had a scarf around the bottom half of the head, which fell down to its small body. The summoned monster was about two feet tall.

"That's all? My dragon will crush it!"

"My turn isn't finished yet. I summon Road Synchron!"

Yusei's next monster was a larger robot; the top half of its golden body was humanoid while the lower half had wheels rather than legs, as well as exhaust pipes coming out of its back. It was about a head shorter than Yusei.

"Two monsters? But you already summoned!" Seto protested.

"True, but Tuningware was summoned by the effect of One For One, rather than my normal summon. Now I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard since I now control a tuner monster-Road Synchron! Appear now! Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

The newest monster, true to form was a gold hedgehog with four giant screws protruding from its back. It gave a squeak as it landed it front of Yusei.

"So you can summon multiple monsters in a turn? They still can't stand against my dragon!"

"Individually my monsters may lack strength, but by combining with one another they can unleash a monster that can!"

Yusei raised his right arm to the dark sky above them. As this happened, Road Synchron began to glow. The monster's form separated into four green rings of translucent energy. The rings flew into the air and aligned as Tuningware and Quillbolt Hedgehog jumped in between the aligned rings. Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant:

"Clustering hopes form a new horizon!"

The rings bisected the forms of Quillbolt Hedgehog and Tuningware; reducing them into orange framework, which rapidly faded, revealing four blue stars of energy in the monsters' respective places. The four stars aligned with the rings.

"Become the path its light shines upon! "

A slim pillar of light shot through the rings and stars in a straight line before it expanded, shining light all through the shadows.

"Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"

From the light, a new creature emerged. It was a tall humanoid clad in white-gold plate armor over a black bodysuit. The monster also had mechanical claws attached to its gauntlets, and a large section of road on its back. Circular red eyes ignited in a spark of anger as the creature's claws crackled with electricity. The monster towered over Yusei, and at its gaze was matched by the white dragon opposite to it. Both creatures tensed at the struggle they knew was about to unfold, and the light that radiated from their forms cut through the darkness of the Shadow Game completely.

++=(0)=++

"Seto has summoned Blue Eyes!" Atem stared in shock at both Seto and Yusei's respective fields as the shadows around them faded.

"I hope Yusei knows what he's dealing with."

++=(0)=++

Seto grinned at Yusei's latest summon. "So you managed to summon a decent monster. Now observe as it falls before my dragon! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Destructive Burst Stream!"

"Counterattack, Road Warrior! Lightning Claw!"

Time seemed to slow for an instant as both monsters unleashed their respective attacks simultaneously.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon charged a crackling sphere of power in its mouth before unleashing it in a giant blast of blue and white lightning. At the same time, Road Warrior's right claw turned white-hot as it charged at Kisara, its claw crackling with the deadly electricity. The stream fired from the dragon slammed into the warrior as it closed in on the dragon. The blast tore through the left side of Yusei's monster, but Road Warrior's attack still got through. The claw stabbed Kisara's chest, and the dragon lashed out in pain, clawing and biting the struggling warrior.

The momentum from both impacts sent tremors through the entire room. The priests were able to glimpse brief seconds of the struggle as the wisps of shadows churned and twisted. At one moment, the dragon appeared to have the upper hand, but another glimpse showed the warrior on equal footing.

The two beings slammed into each other again and again, neither showing any desire to stop. Road Warrior knocked the White Dragon back enough to pull the section of road off of its back. The monster pointed the piece of road towards the sky, and an emerald beam shot out of it skywards. With a slam and a tackle, the dragon pinned the warrior to the ground by exerting her full weight upon it. In retaliation, the golden warrior stabbed its claws into the dragon's stomach, and exerted the deadly electricity straight into the creature's body. Kisara roared in pain before falling down with a great shudder; just as Road Warrior stopped moving, the light fading from its eyes.

Seto and Yusei both watched as the two monsters faded, their bodies splitting into wisps of gray smoke. All that was left as evidence of the clash was a massive crater where they fell. Neither player spoke for several seconds.

Seto gave out a slow sigh before he regarded Yusei.

"So it's a tie then. We'll have to compromi-"

His thought was cut off as he was knocked back. A giant thud was heard. There was a cloud of dust, and when Seto opened his eyes again he was on the ground. Above him was a blocky blue creature. It was about as tall as he was, and it had embedded a large slab of stone right where he had been a moment ago. Seto got up and was surprised as the shadows around him faded. The creature in front of him gave a grunt before it too disappeared.

++=(0)=++

"Mahado! Are you all right?"

The cry came not from Atem, but from Isis. The women tried to pull him away from the edge of the seal, but Atem held her back before she could grab the spellcaster.

"Careful Isis! This isn't over yet!"

As Atem watched, the shadow barrier dissolved. Yusei was still standing tall, while Seto quickly stumbled upright. Seto looked shocked.

"What in the name of Ra was that?"

Yusei made eye contact with Seto again before he spoke.

"My last monster. I used Road Warrior's power to summon the two star Fortress Warrior from my deck right before Road Warrior countered your dragon."

"That was your monster? But that means that… under the conditions of the game I…"

Seto couldn't even finish his sentence. He glanced down at the puzzle around his neck and then looked to Atem. Seto advanced to Atem stone-faced before he kneeled before him. Atem felt the other man's fingers lift something over his head. When Seto stood before him again, Atem felt the familiar weight of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"By the rules of our Shadow Game and by the wager given by the victor, I pass my title of Pharaoh back to you."


	8. Chapter Seven: Pondering Fate

Disclaimer: Hey there, Koros45 doesn't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. If I did own 5D's, there would be less filler in season three and at least one more arc. Happy now?

**Kindred Spirits**

Chapter Seven: Pondering Fate

It is often said that one's mood determines how they see the world. For Seto, this was true. He had just lost to Yusei, and his humiliation didn't end there. He kneeled before Atem and, in a voice of barely contained rage, spoke.

"By the rules of our Shadow Game and by the wager given by the victor, I pass my title of Pharaoh back to you."

After surrendering the Pendant to his cousin, he left. He kept his posture straight and his walk slow when he left the throne room, but soon found himself to be stumbling out of the palace as fast as his legs would carry him. Even as he walked through the streets in confusion, the battle he waged with the outsider still rang in his head. He still heard Kisara's roar of challenge, still saw her graceful form locked in battle with the golden warrior, and still wondered how he , who had ruled Egypt until his death, and who had ruled in the afterlife for countless years, had lost.

The tower was close, and Seto found himself walking up it. Kisara had seemed so sad when he summoned her solely for battle. It was true that she had always been shy, even when they became close friends and Seto wondered if he had made the right decision in challenging Yusei.

Seto climbed up the staircase and went to the tablet with Kisara's draconian image on it

_Maybe this was supposed to happen. _

"What do you mean?"

_Perhaps there was nothing to be afraid of._

"I only did what I thought was right."

_Only what was right, Seto?_

"I… I did take the privileges of the Pharaoh for granted."

_Should you be apologizing to me?_

"You were the one who got hurt!"

_I was only hurt because I hadn't seen you for so long._

"You were lonely and I ignored you. I'd like us to still be -"

_You know that I'll always cherish you Seto._

Seto sat next to the giant tablet and closed his eyes. There was a lot to think about.

=(0)=

Atem's heart fell when he saw Seto's face. The silence of the crowds made him want to squirm. Seto got back up and left, and no one spoke for at least a minute.

He stared at the throne with frustration. It was a constant reminder of Seto's hard work as Pharaoh. Even the Millennium Puzzle, a gift from his father, and his first bond with Yugi, seemed like another burden to Atem now since Seto had given it back to him. The worst part was that he had done nothing to earn it. Seto lost to Yusei, not him. As for Yusei, Atem's feelings were mixed. On one hand he knew the young man had been mistreated by Seto's actions, and that Yusei simply wanted to get home, however, Atem was shocked that Yusei would wager Seto's title in the Shadow game.

In short, he was frustrated at Yusei, Seto, and mostly himself.

Atem turned and dismissed the large crowds until only himself, Mahado, Yusei, and the priests remained. Atem spoke in a weary voice.

"Unofficially, all of you are to consider Seto as the High Priest until further notice. I'd like Mahado and Mana to stay here, but the rest of you should leave and get some rest. Do not come back to this place until three days and nights have passed. That is all."

The majority of the room was silent when the priests left. Yusei stood there for a moment, but left when Atem turned away from him.

There was a large sigh from Atem when he sat on the throne. There was much to be done.

=(0)=

After his third day in the afterlife, Yusei found that his nightmares were slowly decreasing. He was still worried about his friends, but his worries were overshadowed by how different the setting he was in differed from the familiar Satellite district he grew up in.

For starters, the technology he was familiar with was nonexistent. No electrical lights, computers, or vehicles. Everyone around him didn't mind, but for someone who had lived with electricity and momentum powered technology for their whole life, it presented unique challenges; it suddenly was difficult for Yusei to cook a meal, contact others, or even bathe without having to focus on the task at hand.

Secondly, no one really knew who he was despite Seto's opinions of him. Most of the people would avoid him if they so much as saw his hair. Even so, some people were kind to him. Shada offered to give him a house during his stay, Mana gave Yusei a guided tour of the city, and Isis explained her people's customs and traditions him.

Finally, he was treated normally by most of the populace. There was no Satellite in this place. No old grudges against him. Although some people believed that Yusei was a threat, the man had gained some sympathy as well as popularity. He was invited to social gatherings almost regularly and found there was much to be done in the great city.

Despite all of this, there was nothing he could do to get himself home. The battle with Seto was only a victory in that Yusei's monster was the last one standing. It was a hollow victory that didn't feel genuine. Victory did not guarantee a way home, Yusei didn't want to give Seto the satisfaction of winning, and no one knew if Seto's wager would have been met anyway.

Yusei snapped out of his thoughts, and left the small building Shada let him use. It was the equivalent of a guest room, only it was an entire building with a bed, a small outhouse, and some statues that were probably significant. The outside of the building was a rough cube, and there was a simple opening for the entrance.

He walked to a small river that ran through a large portion of the city, and removed his clothes by the river bank. It was customary for the citizens to bathe naked. It was a little awkward for Yusei at first, but everyone else only seemed to notice his pale complexion and odd hairstyle rather than his nudity.

He had arrived at a time when only a few people came to bathe, as he preferred his privacy, and was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and pushed his under the dark water. He struggled against the arms for a second before he pulled away and surfaced, treading away from his attacker. His eyes widened when he pulled back his wet bangs and identified who it was.

"Mana!"

She laughed and laughed at his expression.

"You-ha ha –you should –ha –see your face!"

Under such conditions, Yusei didn't know whether he felt more angry or embarrassed. He was glad that the river was up to Mana's neckline.

"What's wrong Yusei?"

He exhaled before he met her gaze.

"Where I come from, people don't usually bathe together."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Was I intruding?"

"I forgive you. It's just that I've never . . . bathed with another person before. "

"Well? Does it bother you?"

He thought for a moment.

"Mana, how old are you?"

She smiled at him.

"How old do I look?"

"Sixteen or seventeen?"

She laughed at him again.

"You're far too kind."

_She's at least about Atem's age_

He answered her first question.

"I guess it's not that bad when you put it that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Where I come from, if I was just one year younger, you would be arrested."

"Why?"

"It's illegal to violate a minor."

What's a minor?"

_She didn't ask what violate means._

She got silence as her answer and decided to let that question drop.

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"How does your hair stick up like that when it's wet?"

=(0)=

Atem was shocked. It couldn't be that simple. Not after Seto's impression of how a Pharaoh should act in the afterlife. Nonetheless, Mahado told Atem just how the Pharaoh's power was not genuine. It was true that the Pharaoh was still a symbol of the people of ancient Egypt, but now in a land where there were no opposing countries, or ideologies, it seemed irrelevant.

"How long has it been this way?"

"Since Seto arrived."

"I see. So that's all I need to do? Appearing to the people every seven days isn't a hard task at all. I was under the impression I had a lot of catching up to do."

Mahado gave a rare smile.

"Pharaoh, there still are other services that require your attention, but they can wait."

"For what reason?"

"Yusei doesn't need to get anymore involved in our problems than he already is. I don't think it would be safe talking about it while he is present."

"You still don't trust him? Really Mahado, I'd thought you'd –"

"You are mistaken Pharaoh. I just don't want you to get worried about an outsider's safety."

"Now I'm curious. "

Mahado sighed before speaking again.

"It can wait. Are you tired?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel exhausted."

"Here's the way to your room."

Mahado turned and guided Atem to the top level of the palace. There was an oversized bed in one of the rooms, and Atem fell asleep seconds after he hit the soft mattress.

Mahado bowed before he faded out of the air and returned to his tablet.

_Until you require my guidance, my King._

=(0)=

So there's that chapter. A little short, I know, but it's difficult to write a story when I don't get many reviews (hint hint). Anyway, with that I hope everyone was in character even during the nude scene. Before any of you start wondering, no I'm not pairing Mana with Yusei.

Next chapter features cards, stone tablets, and maybe even some character development. I want to finish this story soon, and again I'd love some new reviewers.


	9. Chapter Eight: Clash of the Kings

Koros45 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal.

**Kindred Spirits**

Chapter Nine: Clash of the Kings

The sun was setting over the horizon of the city, turning all of the yellow brick into splendid orange. The sky was just as breathtaking; purple clouds that stretched out across the heavens in strange shapes. For someone who had died, it seemed like a paradise, if only for a fragile moment.

"_It's beautiful."_

Isis stared at the setting sun, and gave thanks to Ra for his passing through the afterworld. The sun was always a splendid sight, and it truly made her feel alive again; a constant source of hope for the woman that she had a reason to keep going. As Ra faded from the skies to rest, Isis wondered what had happened to Egypt. Yusei didn't know much about it when she asked, except that it was famous for its mummies and pyramids.

A sigh came from her lips. Isis sat down on the balcony of her room and glanced at the city around her. The towers and palace were the most obvious, but Isis always liked to look at the standard houses and watch the people there; the families that never aged, the children that never grew, and the babies that never got sick. The afterworld was both a blessing and a curse in this manner. When one died, they would assume the age that their body was in at that time. Some growth wasn't uncommon, but occurred at such a slow, random cycle that it was rarely noticeable.

"_I'm blessed to have been sent here at the age that I am. I lived a good life in a short time."_

Even so, Isis had regrets.

She regretted focusing on her prophecies. The Millennium Necklace had taken most of her focus to function, and several of her visions were depressing. She recalled a boy dying of a fever in one vision, only to find that he was perfectly fine when she visited his family. Soon, she forgot about him, and was horrified to find that, a week after the vision, he had died of the fever.

She remembered how the necklace would distort her sense of time. The future it showed Isis was not linear in any sense. One moment, she would see minutes into the future, then days and then back to minutes. Sometimes she saw every vision as a puzzle of separate visions; each with their own meaning, and time period. It was maddening.

Most of all, Isis remembered how she would try to go back in time. To see how the tragedies could be averted. To see Mahado's face one last time. To see his smile one more time. To see him die one more time. Again and again, she tried in vain to see how his death could be prevented, but every time she only succeeded in raising her grief.

And then there were the nightmares. Karim and Mahado had them too. The darkness in the items would seem to spread to their hearts and plague them while they were sleeping. Isis would be trapped in a changing time. The people she knew would greet her before aging and aging. Blaming her for it as they gradually decayed into skeletons before her eyes.

Many of her nights were like that. Always trapped inside of her mind.

Isis looked to the sky again. The sun was almost set. The city was now a vibrant gold compared to the open purple sky.

"_Why am I still here?"_

+=(0)=+

Yusei was disturbed to find that he was developing a routine. He had hoped, in vain, that Atem would send him home with a gesture, or spell. Instead, Yusei was living in a dead world that was starting to seem comfortable. The feelings of guilt and frustration were still there, but Yusei had to think more and more about his home to even remember why he was feeling bad.

He got up and walked around the city. There weren't many people up in the mornings and he preferred the solitude. Back home, Yusei had lots of friends. It seemed as though they all were capable of getting along with each other as long as he was there with them. He wondered how they would function without him.

Jack and Crow would work together if necessary, but Aki was still a wild card in the group. Rua was as optimistic as ever, but seeing his role model fall into the momentum reactor wouldn't be healthy for him. Ruka was the most accepting, but her age would often cause the others to ignore her. Yusei thought about how he could make his friends become more open to each other as he walked.

"_I have no knowledge of the future. I simply must believe in my friends. I'm sure that they can face the dark Signers!"_

But in his heart of hearts, Yusei was still worried.

He glanced at one of the towers and saw Isis. The woman was clad in a white robe, and a tunic. She looked distant, her sad eyes remembering something in her past.

"Isis. Is something wrong?"

Isis turned and glanced at Yusei in surprise. The man seemed to always appear in the strangest places. 

"I'm just puzzled."

"I know the feeling."

Yusei grinned, and his patient, open gaze goaded her on.

"Well, I just don't know why I'm . . . I can't believe that this afterworld is the land of the Gods. It seems too similar . . . and yet, no one else seems to care."

There was a long pause as Yusei though about what to say.

"I think that this is merely another journey."

She turned to him, surprised.

"Journey?"

He nodded.

"I don't think that there is a definite way of knowing where people that die before us end up. You told me that people here vanish from time to time?"

"Yes. Are you saying that they will cross over to another afterworld?"

Yusei shrugged.

"There's no way of knowing. Maybe they go to the afterlife your legends speak of. Maybe they return to Earth as new life."

There was a smile on his face as he finished his statement.

"No matter what happens, live this existence to the fullest. You still have plenty of time to connect with these people."

Isis felt rigid as he finished.

"But you don't understand. All my living life I did just that. I connected with several people, and when they died it tore at my soul. It's made me hesitant to connect to anyone else here. I don't want to feel that pain again."

"Isis, who says you can't see your friends again? If anything, I would have faith in your Gods. I would believe in a new future."

She smiled, and the melancholy look in her eyes faded away

"I'm grateful for your words, Yusei. I'll try to make this new future possible. Are you well?"

He looked down off the edge of the balcony, and sighed.

"I have no way of returning home."

He felt her hand upon his shoulder and turned. At first, he thought she might slap him, but she grabbed his other shoulder and squeezed.

"You should listen to your own words. Believe in the future. You may not be able to go back right now, but maybe you need to just deal with this life as it passes you by."

He closed his eyes for a moment chuckled, and then he extended his fist towards her.

Isis was at a loss for words.

"What does this gesture mean?"

"It's a sign of friendship."

She lightly pressed his fist against his and smiled.

"I didn't think I would make any new friends after I died."

"Me neither. I'll take your words to heart."

He turned and walked away.

She chuckled.

"_They were your words."_

=(0)=

Atem was bored. It was inevitable. He had assumed that there would be no end to the fun he'd have with his friends when he returned, but like so many other assumptions he'd had in the past, he was wrong. The fact that he had just arrived seemed to make him restless. Sitting on a throne all day wasn't his idea of a fun time. He talked to Mahado and Seto about it, and the two presented a solution to his problem; something that would put all of his skills to the test.

"There is, of course, a condition, my king."

"What is it, Mahado?"

"If you go through with this, it may send Yusei back to his present time. I figure that under the right circumstances, we can duplicate the test that sent you here, but for Yusei instead."

"But how? That test was to send me to my final resting place. I fail to see how killing Yusei would solve our problems!"

"You're missing the point." Seto spoke, "My battle with Yusei just made him angry. In order for any sort of trial to work, we need to awaken his heart."

"In addition, this test would be designed to wake Yusei's spirit up, rather than put him to sleep. You'll need to remind him why he's been sent here."

"So a duel then?"

"Obviously. The good thing is if he does manage to beat you, I get a rematch!" 

=(0)=

Three hours later, Atem and Yusei both stood opposite to one another in the courtyard. Yusei wore his custom duel disk while Atem wore his DiaDhank. To both sides of the courtyard, a crowd of people watched, while the priests, Mahado, Mana, and Kisara observed from an overhead balcony.

"This will be a standard duel. Both players will start with 8000 life points." Atem stated to the crowd around them. "Just so you all know, this will be for sport only. The images you'll all see will not harm either one of us."

The Pharaoh turned his gaze to Yusei.

"I'm rather tired after all of this talking so I'll let you make the first move, Yusei."

He gestured to the man opposite of him. Yusei crouched slightly before he placed the index and middle fingers of his right hand on top of his deck. He drew five cards before he cocked his head to Atem.

"How will you duel?"

Atem smirked.

"This DiaDhank you see on my arm lets me summon monsters from these stone tablets."

Atem gestured to his side of the field. There were two rows of five tablets: one row in front of him and one behind him.

"And these five tablets in front of my field will represent my hand. During my draw phase, a random tablet from my tablet pool will appear next to the rest of my hand."

"What about your graveyard?"

Atem pointed on the ground beside of him.

"When a tablet is sent to my graveyard, its image will appear next to me. This way, we both can keep track of it."

"Glad to hear it."

Yusei drew his five cards while Atem raised his right hand. Five large stone slabs appeared in front of the Pharaoh, their backs to Yusei.

Yusei smirked before he drew the first card of the game. Surveying his hand, he made a strategy.

"I'll just set this monster in defense mode."

A pool of black and brown solidified in front of Yusei, the oversized back of a Duel Monsters card.

"And that ends my turn."

"_Defensive tactics this early in the game? He's up to something_", Atem thought.

"My move." He gestured as a sixth tablet rose out of the ground in front of him. Atem nodded at the tablet that appeared before him.

Yusei: 8000 Atem: 8000

"I'll begin by summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

The tablet turned to face Yusei before a white sphere came out of it, materializing into a tall man clad in pointy red armor, complete with a visored helmet, a crimson shield, and a long cutlass. (Atk: 1600/Def: 1000 /Lvl: 4)

"I activate Breaker's effect! I can place one Spell Counter on Breaker, and by doing so, increase his attack by an additional 300 points!"

Breaker's sword glistened with a blue light, and he swung it a few times, satisfied with the change. (1600+300=1900/1000)

_Now to test his defenses, _Atem thought.

"Now Breaker, attack his facedown monster!"

With a graceful motion, the red clad man leapt across the field and slammed his blade into Yusei's lone set card. Upon contact, the card's image rippled before revealing a golden hedgehog with several screws protruding from its back. (800/800/2) With a squeak of pain, the hedgehog shattered under the pressure of the blade.

"It's that hedgehog again! "

"_In Yusei's last duel, he used that card by sending it to the graveyard. Furthermore, he used it to help summon a monster that was equal in strength to Seto's Blue-Eyes-White Dragon! I'd better have a suitable defense in case he has a similar strategy in mind." _Atem surveyed his remaining hand.

"I'll set this tablet facedown"

A single tablet appeared behind Atem, its face lying against the sand.

"And end my turn." (Atem hand 4)

Yusei drew the top card of his deck, and played another card from his hand.

"I'll summon Max Warrior!"

From in front of Yusei, a mechanical warrior materialized. It had two red eyes, wore two blocky gray shoulder pads, and held a staff which had a two pronged end in its hand. (1800/800/4)

"Battle! Max Warrior attacks Breaker!"

With a cry of battle, Yusei's warrior leapt towards Atem's. Breaker slashed at Max Warrior with his sword, but Max Warrior caught the blade between the two prongs of his staff. Both warriors struggled to gain an edge while all parties looked on.

=(0)=

From atop the balcony, Mana watched with surprise.

"Why would Yusei attack with a weaker monster?"

To her greater surprise, it was Seto who answered.

"If my loss against Yusei wasn't a fluke, he knows what he's doing. The creatures he used all had powers that I didn't anticipate. Perhaps this monster also has such a power."

=(0)=

"When Max Warrior attacks an opposing monster, it gains 400 attack points." Yusei calmly explained.

Max Warrior blocked another slash from Breaker's sword before its eyes flashed with an orange light. (1800 + 400 = 2200) With a mechanical groan, the warrior slammed the end of its staff into the chest of the opposing monster. Breaker flew across the field and slammed into the ground on Atem's side of the field before shattering.

Atem closed his eyes as he took the damage from the attack (8000 – 300 = 7700)

He then waved a hand as his facedown tablet lifted. The card activated with a purple light before an Elvin man appeared on Atem's side of the field. It wore green armor on its head, stomach and shoulders, and wore brown leather padding underneath. It clenched a sword in its right hand.

"What happened?"

"After one of my monsters is destroyed by battle, I can use my Soul Rope to summon a level four monster from my card pool. However, it costs me 1000 life points.

"I've summoned my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to the field."

(1400/1200/4) (Atem LP: 7700-1000=6700)

Yusei blinked at Atem's move.

_He's obviously trying to build up a force of monsters. I'd better be careful._

"I set one card facedown. During my end phase, Max Warrior's attack, defense, and level are halved until my next turn."

As if on cue, Max Warrior slumped slightly as its stats readjusted.

(1800/2 = 900) (800/2 = 400) (4 / 2 = 2)

Yusei ended his turn with 4 cards in his hand.

"It's your move, Atem."

Atem raised his arm and a fifth tablet rose from the sand in front of him. He gestured, and the tablet rotated until it faced Yusei.

"I'll start by summoning Queens Knight."

Another white orb came out of the tablet, this time materializing into a female knight with red body armor, and a shield and sword, which were adorned with the four suits found on standard playing cards.

(1600/1500/4)

"I'll begin my Battle Phase by having Queens Knight attack your Max Warrior.

The Knight ran across the field to attack Max Warrior.

Yusei waved his hand as his facedown card lifted.

"Trap, activate! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

The trap lifted, and a humanoid figure appeared from it. It had straight limbs made of metal and wood, and had an old helmet and a pair of loose goggles serving as its head. Incredibly, the object withstood the knight's assault, before it fell to pieces on the ground, and was hidden by the trap card once again.

"During every one of your turns I can negate one attack, and then Scrap Iron Scarecrow is reset." Yusei explained.

Atem smiled. "But now I can attack without worry. Celtic Guard! Attack his Max Warrior!"

The elf leapt towards Max Warrior before cleaving it in two with a quick slash of his sword.

Yusei grimaced as his life points took the hit. (Yusei LP: 8000-500=7500)

"_That Scrap Iron Scarecrow card is problematic though. If he summons a high attack or defense monster, it might take me a while to break through his forces."_Atem thought.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Atem ended the turn with three cards in his hand.

Yusei: 7500 Atem: 6700

Yusei glanced at his hand before he drew a card, bringing his hand up to five cards. He quickly selected two cards before playing them in tandem.

"I summon Speed Warrior."

From Yusei's side of the field, a slim, gray armored figure appeared. About Yusei's height, the figure wore a gas mask and two large skates on its feet. (900/400/2)

"I then equip Speed Warrior with the equip spell Junk Barrage. Speed Warrior glowed with a faint orange aura for a moment before Yusei continued.

"_Obnoxious Celtic Guard can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or higher attack points, so I should get rid of it while I have the chance."_

"On the turn I normal summon Speed Warrior, when Speed Warrior attacks an opponent's monster, his original attack power doubles. Battle! Speed Warrior! Attack Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" (900 x 2 = 1800)

In a few seconds, as its name would suggest, Speed Warrior skated across the field and raised one of its legs to strike the elf. It suddenly stopped as a yellow seal appeared around its body, immobilizing it.

"In case you're wondering, I used Spellbinding circle to stop your warrior's attack. However, as long as this seal remains on my field, you cannot change Speed Warrior's battle position or declare any more attacks with it."

Yusei set one of the three remaining cards from his hand.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. At the end phase, Speed Warrior's attack power returns to normal." (1800 – 900 = 900) (Yusei hand: 2)

"My move!" Atem drew (4), before he gestured to another tablet in front of him.

"I summon Kings Knight!"

Similar in appearance to Queens Knight, Kings Knight was clad in the same suit adorned armor, although his was orange. The man had a short beard, a crown, and carried a sword as well as a shield. (1500/1400)

"Furthermore, when I control Queens Knight and summon Kings Knight, I can summon Jacks Knight from my tablet pool!"

Yusei's eyes widened. _"What? Another monster?"_

As with Queens and Kings Knight, Jacks Knight had the same four suits on his blue armor, sword, and shield. When he landed in between the other two knights they all crossed their raised swords with a resounding clang.

(1900/1000/5)

"_Now I can damage you even if you use Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"_

"I'll start by having Celtic Guardian attack Speed Warrior."

The elf took a few steps towards the trapped Speed Warrior, and brought its blade down on the warrior's head, but stopped in mid swing as if halted by an invisible barrier.

"What happened?"

"I used my continuous trap, Scrubbed Raid. Once per turn, I can end the battle phase by sending a card I control to the graveyard. I sent Junk Barrage to the graveyard."

"How clever, a two layered defense." Atem said. "It will take some time to attack you again."

Atem glanced at the three remaining tablets in front of him before gesturing to Yusei.

"Your move."

=(0)=

Mahado stared down at the field below him, analyzing both players' strategies.

"_Interesting. While both players have countered each other so far, the tide of the battle is in no one's favor. However, in order for Yusei to use Scrubbed Raid, he must sacrifice another one of his cards. If he doesn't draw a helpful card, he'll have no choice but to keep defending while Atem builds up his field_."

The man looked down at Atem. The Pharaoh had four monsters out on the field.

"_Regardless what happens, as long as the Pharaoh has field presence, I may be called upon."_

=(0)=

The audience watched as Yusei drew his next card, bringing his hand to three.

"Draw."

There was a collective murmur as Yusei played his latest card with the ghost of a smile on his

face.

"I summon Junk Synchron!"

With a yell, a small orange robot appeared next to Speed Warrior. It's key traits were the ripcord on its stomach, the engine on its back, the white scarf around its head and two large round eyes that gave it an almost cartoon appearance. (1300/500/3)

"When Junk Synchron is normal summoned, I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard in face up defense mode. However, that monster's effects are negated."

"Be revived! Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

With the tug of the ripcord on its stomach, Junk Synchron waved its hand, and Quillbolt Hedgehog rose from the dry ground. (800/800/2)

Atem stared at Yusei's ensemble of monsters.

"_He just got two more monsters to the field. I wonder, is he building up more cards for Scrubbed Raid to use?"_

Atem found Yusei's steely gaze. There was no doubt in his focused eyes.

"_No. He isn't interested in defending at all on this turn. But how is he going to attack me with these monsters?"_

As when Yusei dueled against Seto, he raised his right hand into the air.

"I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron with my level two Quillbolt Hedgehog."

Junk Synchron tugged on its ripcord before its entire form vanished and was replaced by three green rings, as Yusei began to chant.

"Clustering stars call upon a new force."

The form of Quillbolt Hedgehog flew into the three rings, and its main form faded, leaving its outline in an orange frame work, with two spherical stars in the center. The two stars aligned with the green rings.

"Become the path its light shines upon!"

Without warning a massive line shone through the assembled stars and rings, rapidly expanding and illuminating the whole field in a green light.

"Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Junk Warrior"

The green light faded, revealing a large figure in its place. Junk Warrior's gray body was covered with bulky purple armor accented with yellow trim. Its right hand was massive, and it had similar traits to Junk Synchron; a large engine was on its back, a long scarf wrapped around the warrior's lower face, and there was a pair of small round eyes on its spherical head. (2300/1700/5)

Yusei explained, "Junk Warrior's monster effect: When it is synchro summoned successfully, it gains attack points of all level two or lower monsters I control. Therefore, Speed Warrior's strength is added to Junk Warrior's."

Junk Warrior's eyes turned bright red for a moment as its attack shot up. (2300 + 900 = 3200)

"Battle! Junk Warrior attacks Queens Knight! Scrap Fist!"

Two boosters on Junk Warrior's back ignited, and the warrior shot off like a rocket, pulverizing Queens Knight with one punch. Atem cringed as he took the battle damage.

(Atem LP: 6700 -1600 = 5100)

"Turn end."

Yusei: 7500 Atem: 5100

Another tablet appeared, bringing Atem's total up to four. The Pharaoh nodded before he selected the tablet.

"I'll tribute Kings Knight to play this monster in defense mode!"

Kings Knight's form faded away, leaving a horizontal tablet in its place. (2200/2500)

"I'll then switch Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Jacks Knight into defense mode."

(Obnoxious Celtic Guard: 1200) (Jacks Knight: 1000)

Both creatures sheathed their swords and knelt into defensive positions.

"I'll set one tablet facedown. . . "

Another facedown tablet appeared behind Atem

". . . and play the spell Gold Sarcophagus! This allows me to select any tablet from my tablet pool and remove it from the game! Then it will be added to my hand in two of my standby phases. I select Pot of Greed."

"Your move."

Yusei: 7500 Atem: 5100

"_Pot of Greed. A powerful spell that gives him more cards-or tablets-to choose from with no cost. If I don't draw a high attack monster right now, Atem may be in a position to summon another high level monster."_

"My turn! Draw!"

Yusei drew with vigor, before looking at his new card in disappointment. He then stared at Atem's field before making his next move.

"Junk Warrior will attack your hidden monster! Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior gave out a shout as its fist slammed into the facedown tablet.

The tablet warped into a large sneering demon covered in spikes, bladed wings, and sharp fangs, with a long horn protruding from the back of its head. (2200/2500/6)

The demon struggled with the warrior for a moment before junk Warrior gave a shove, pushing it back before shattering it into pieces with another blow.

Atem smirked at the events that unfolded next.

A clawed talon reached out from the ground and wrapped itself around the warrior's ankle. Junk Warrior flew higher into the air, and the creature holding onto its leg was revealed to be the same creature it had just destroyed. The monster leapt onto Junk Warrior's back, forcing it to struggle just to hover a few inches above the ground.

Junk Warrior: 3200 – 500 = 2700

Yusei blinked at the move. "Explain."

Atem was more than happy to oblige.

"The creature your warrior struck down was my Archfiend of Gilfer. When Gilfer is destroyed in battle, I can equip it to the monster that destroyed it, and lower that monster's attack by 500."

Yusei looked over the three cards in his hand before setting one more card.

"I'll set a monster. Turn end."

"Then it's my move! I raise another tablet!"

=(0)=

Mahado's eyes widened as the tablet rose next to the other two in front of Atem.

"_The time has come_."

=(0)=

Atem stared intently at the tablet facing him. He gave a glance to Mahado, who nodded.

I'll sacrifice Kings Knight as well as Obnoxious Celtic guard to summon my most trusted servant!"

The two warriors simply faded from the field. For a moment all was quiet. Isis gasped as Mahado faded in front of her very eyes. Then a streak of light shot up from the city, from the tablet room where Mahado's spirit resided in stone. The light slammed into the ground with a loud crash.

"Behold! Mahado! The Dark Magician!"

A lone figure stood where the light had fallen. Clad in his pointy purple armor, Mahado stood beside Atem. The Dark Magician pointed his staff at Yusei's monsters while the crowd around them began to cheer. (Dark magician: 2500/2100/7)

Atem stared at Yusei's field before turning to Mahado.

"_It's good to fight beside you again, old friend."_

"I equip The Dark Magician with Magic Formula! This increases his attack points by 700!"

Mahado yelled as green flames engulfed his form momentarily, before he channeled them into the tip of his staff.

Dark Magician: 2500 + 700 = 3200

Yusei bared his teeth at Atem's move. _"Now his Dark Magician is even stronger than Junk Warrior! So that's why he used Archfiend of Gilfer. This guy may use older cards, but he definitely knows what he's doing. " _

Now for the battle phase! Mahado, strike down his Junk Warrior with Dark Magic Attack!"

Mahado pointed his staff at Junk Warrior's chest. With the touch of a button, Yusei brought Scrap Iron Scarecrow between the two.

"I'll protect Junk Warrior with Scrap Iron Scarecrow."

As before, the contraption that was vaguely humanoid rose to block the attack, but Mahado smirked and wagged his finger at Yusei.

Atem shouted across the field, "Not so fast Yusei! I play the counter trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit! It may require me to pay another thousand life points, but it's worth it if I can destroy that Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

(Atem LP: 5100-1000=4100)

A dark orange bolt of energy shot out of now revealed trap on Atem's field, which struck Scrap Iron Scarecrow and caused the card to shatter into several pieces.

"And because I used a counter trap, that means you cannot use Scrubbed Raid in response, which also means that my magician can carry out his attack!"

Mahado's staff shot a ball of purple flames at the mechanical warrior, engulfing it. A horrible groan came from the writhing form as Junk Warrior was consumed by the flames, which pierced through its body and hit Yusei's arm and shoulder. Yusei glanced down at his arm with worry, but upon inspection, realized that the flames hadn't hurt him at all

(Yusei LP 7500-700=6800)

Atem stood with pride as the magician landed beside him. _"Although I have no hand left, you are all I need to fight, Mahado!"_

"When the equipped monster is destroyed, so is Beast of Gilfer."

The tablet behind Atem sunk into the sand, no longer in use.

"Your move, Yusei."

Turn Eleven: "Draw."

A third card was added to Yusei's hand. The young man glanced at Atem's field, and then back to his cards. (3)

"I'll just set this minster and end my turn."

Another set card appeared horizontally on Yusei's field. The young man contemplated his hand before drawing his gaze back to Atem's field.

"Then it's my move! Draw!"

A tablet appeared before the Pharaoh, and soon after, a second one appeared.

"Gold Sarcophagus now lets me add Pot of Greed to my hand, which I shall now activate."

One of the tablets spun around, and a green pot popped out, with two squinting eyes and a large grin making up its main design. The pot crumbled into pieces, and then two more tablets rose from the ground.

Next, I'll summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" (1500/1200/4)

A savage roar echoed around the playing field as a new creature appeared. Unlike its name, this creature was a bipedal beast with brown fur, a vaguely humanoid build, leonine head, and a black shaggy mane.

"Although I cannot get rid of all of your forces, I can whittle them down! Dark Magician, attack Speed Warrior!"

Mahado pointed his staff at Speed Warrior, but before he could even cast a spell, the monster vanished from sight.

"Once again, Scrubbed Raid stops your attacks."

"That trap card is impressive, but sooner or later, it will fall! I set one tablet and end my turn!"" =(0)=

Seto stared down at the field and grinned.

"_It's not every day you get to see the Pharaoh so aggravated. Even though he has an advantage in monsters, Atem still has to get rid of that Trap. This gives Yusei an opportunity. While Atem's focus is on Scrubbed Raid, Yusei can concentrate on summoning another powerful monster."_

He reflected on his loss for a moment before chuckling.

"_This should be interesting. Let's see if Atem still has his touch."_

=(0)=

It had been no sooner than Yusei drew a third card that Atem decided to act.

"I'll use my trap during your Standby Phase! Go, Dust Tornado! Destroy his trap card!"

Atem's dormant tablet rose and a strong gust of wind shot out of the card. When it had cleared, Scrubbed Raid was gone.

Yusei sighed. "Turn end."

Atem was pleased. "I've got him on the ropes!"

"First, I'll switch Gazelle into Defense Mode . . ."

The leonine creature growled and crouched into a defensive stance. (Def: 1200)

". . . then I'll destroy your monster with Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

A violet ray shot out of the magician's staff, striking the set card into two pieces. A scream was heard as the image of a dark skinned man holding a long shield appeared before shattering.

"That was my Shield Warrior you destroyed."

"Any game-breaking effects I should know about before I end my turn?"

"No."

Atem glanced at the erect tablets on either side of him.

"Then it's your move."

Yusei drew a fourth card before setting it in his back-most row.

"I'll set one card face down. Turn over."

Atem raised his right arm as another tablet rose.

"My turn. I'll start by switching Gazelle back into attack mode, and then Dark Magician attacks directly!"

The magician chanted in an archaic voice and formed a sphere of violet energy at the top of his staff. The energy expanded before it shot out at Yusei. The impact resulted in a large flash, however, Yusei was still standing after it hit.

(6800-0=6800)

"What happened?"

"I used my trap card, Defense Draw. Thanks to the trap, any battle damage I take from your attack is reduced to zero, and then I get to draw a card."

As if to emphasize, Yusei pulled the top card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Impressive, however it's still my battle phase! Gazelle! It's your turn!"

The shaggy beast growled and pounced, slamming its bulk into Yusei and biting him in the shoulder. Once again, however, he felt no pain, and there was no injury when he checked.

(Yusei LP: 6800-1500=5300)

"How's that? Are my normal monsters boring you?"

"Actually they are quite nice. However, I think I might have a response."

"Then I'll set another monster and end my turn!"

My turn! Draw! Yusei pulled a fifth card and perked up when he glanced at it.

"_Here it is."_

"I activate One for One! I discard my Shield Wing to special summon a level one monster from my deck! Come! Tuningware!" (100/0/1)

As with his duel with Seto, the small yellow robot shot out of Yusei's deck and appeared with a beep.

"Next, I'll normal summon my Debris Dragon."

The monster that emerged next surprised Shada and Seto. It appeared to be a smaller version of Stardust dragon, with a red chest, and a more rounded body (1000/2000)

"And when Debris Dragon is normal summoned, I can special summon a monster with 500 or less attack points from my graveyard, but its effects are negated! I revive Shield wing!"

The small dragon squawked and another monster appeared next to it, an emaciated green pterosaur with large wings. (0/900/2)

"_It's just like last time! He's going to-"_

I activate Tuningware's special ability! When I use it for a synchro summon, I can treat it as level two! Then, I tune my level two Tuningware, level two Shield Wing and level four Debris Dragon!

Debris Dragon flew into the air and was followed by Shield Wing and Tuningware. While airborne, the small dragon's form split into four green rings.

Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant.

"Clustering hopes form a new shining star!"

The forms of Shield Wing and Tuningware dissolved as they flew through the rings, the level stars that composed their basic form being all that remained of their presence.

"Become the path its light shines upon!"

The four stars aligned with the four rings.

"Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

The beam of light that shot through the rings expanded, and a slender figure emerged. With a loud roar, Stardust Dragon's white and blue form flew through the air on proud wings.

Stardust Dragon: (2500/2000/8)

The dragon eyed Mahado and let out a challenging roar. The Magician did nothing in response.

"Tuningware's monster effect lets me draw a card if it was used for a Synchro Summon." Yusei drew another card as he spoke, bringing his hand up to three cards.

"Now, battle! Stardust Dragon, attack that facedown monster! Shooting Sonic!"

A white orb filled the dragon's maw, and in one motion, the dragon breathed a stream of energy that slammed into Atem's set monster, revealing a muscular man with a large shield.

(100/2600/4)

"2600 defense points?" Yusei was shocked.

"Indeed, which means you take counter damage", Atem stated.

(Yusei LP: 5300- 100=5200)

"And when Big Shield Gardna is attacked, he changes into attack mode."

The man stood next to Gazelle, flexing his free arm.

"I'll set one facedown card. Turn end."

Atem conjured up a third tablet.

"_This is obviously some kind of trap, otherwise Stardust Dragon wouldn't be in attack position."_

Mahado turned to Atem

"_Yes Pharaoh, however we won't know what Yusei plans to do next. He has one Synchro Monster out now, so who's to say he won't summon more of them? As your servant, I request you use me to attack. Even if I fall, you will have forced his hand, and you still will have the advantage in monsters."_

Atem slowly nodded.

"Very well Mahado! Attack Stardust Dragon! Dark Magic!"

The Spellcaster pointed his staff at the dragon, and fired a beam of power at it, but the dragon was too fast. It flew skyward and turned, diving at the magician.

"Trap activate! Shooting Star!" When I control Stardust Dragon, I can destroy one of your cards! I select Dark Magician."

"NO!"

The dragon slammed into the magician, knocking Mahado off of his feet. The magician hit the ground and abruptly shattered like glass. Atem heard Isis's scream even where he was standing, and he had to remind himself that the duel was a friendly one before he recovered from the loss.

"When Magic Formula is sent to the Graveyard, I recover 1000 life points."

(Atem LP: 4100+1000=5100)

Atem glanced at the tablet he just drew. "I set two tablets face down and switch Gazelle back into defense mode."

"_Let's see how Yusei handles this trap."_

"Your move, Yusei."

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Yusei played the card as soon as he drew it.

"I summon Gauntlet Warrior!"

A squat man clad in blue plate armor rose to Yusei's side, carrying a massive gauntlet on his right arm.

(400/1600/3)

"Then I'll activate Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon another monster this turn."

Atem waved an arm and one of his tablets lifted.

"In that case I'll active my Summoning Clock. It doesn't do anything you need to worry about on this turn, so please continue with your move."

Yusei played another card.

"I summon Nitro Synchron."

With a yell, another small robot appeared on Yusei's field. This one resembled a cylindrical battery with small arms and legs and a red paint job. (300/1000/2)

"Finally, I'll use Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect to special summon itself from the graveyard while I control a tuner monster."

Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared again with a squeak.

"Not another one of those!"

"Sorry Atem . . . this is how I duel! I tune my level three Gauntlet Warrior and level two Quillbolt Hedgehog with my level two Nitro Synchron."

The three monsters flew into the air and aligned into the appropriate rings and stars as Yusei chanted: 

"Clustering minds call upon a new power! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze onward, Nitro Warrior!"

With a blazing explosion and a loud roar, a green-skinned creature appeared. Massive in appearance, the fiendish humanoid had two long horns on its forehead, two blazing orange eyes, and several thrusters outfitted on its arms, and neck, and a large rocket booster protruded from its lower back. The new monster clenched its massive fists, ready for battle.

Nitro Warrior: (2800/1800/7)

"When I use Nitro Synchron to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior, I can draw a card."

"Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks Big Shield Gardna!"

The dragon reared up and prepared to attack, however Atem had other ideas.

"I see, you're baiting my Gardna into attack mode so that you can deal more damage with your warrior. However, I won't let you do that. I activate Mirror Force!"

Stardust Dragon slammed into a translucent blue barrier around Atem's field. The dragon was pushed backwards, and Nitro Warrior appeared to stagger as well. Both of Yusei's monsters started to crack and fall apart.

That was when he spoke.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! Victim Sanctuary!"

The dragon shimmered before turning into white goblets of light that hit the barrier head on. After the impact, the light slowly engulfed the barrier until there was nothing left. A few moments later, Mirror Force's tablet shattered behind Atem.

"What? What happened to my trap?" The Pharaoh demanded.

Yusei calmly explained;

"I used Stardust Dragon's monster effect; if any card or cards would be destroyed by a card effect, I can release Stardust Dragon to negate that destruction effect. Because you used Mirror Force, a card that destroys other cards, I was able to use my dragon's effect."

"I continue my battle phase! Nitro Warrior, attack Gazelle! Dynamite Knuckle!"

The warrior swung a massive hand into Gazelle, causing it to shatter on impact.

Since Nitro Warrior destroyed one of your monsters in battle; Nitro Warrior's effect switches Big Shield Gardna into attack mode and attacks it!"

There was a large gasp from the audience as Atem's Gardna stood up, only to see Nitro Warrior lunge at it.

"And because I activated a spell card this turn, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 extra attack points for this one battle! Dynamite Knuckle!"

The warrior rammed both fists into Big Shield Gardna's chest, and caused the other to shatter into pieces that rained on Atem's field. The Pharaoh braced himself not only for the impact on his monster, but also on his life points.

(Atem LP: 5100-3700 = 1400)

"Also, at the end phase, Stardust Dragon is special summoned!"

With a roar, the air shimmered before Stardust dragon gradually appeared, hovering over Yusei's field.

Atem thought about everything he had witnessed.

"_Yusei's cards are powerful. Not only did he destroy my Mirror Force, he also cleared out both of my monsters in the same turn! I need a good draw!"_

As the next tablet appeared, Atem smirked.

"Good. From my hand I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! We both draw cards until we both hold six in our hands!"*1

Atem drew five new cards, a whole new hand, and Yusei did the same.

"_This is the risky part. In drawing more cards, I may have given Yusei just what he needs for another Synchro monster." _

Atem double checked the tablets in front of him before he almost fell over from surprise.

"_Yes! This is the tablet to use!"_

"I activate Watapon's special ability! When added to my hand by a card effect, I can special summon it!"

A cute fuzzy creature popped into existence on Atem's field. It was a white ball of fur with two large, blue eyes and a long pair of antennae. It happily cooed as it glanced at Yusei's field. (200/300/1)

"Then I use the effect of Summoning Clock! Since one of my standby phases has passed since I first played it, I can special summon a monster from my hand by sacrificing another one I control!

=(0)=

"So what does the great Pharaoh do in a tight spot, he summons that useless fur ball!"

"That's funny coming from you Seto."

"What's funny?"

"Well, Yusei used cute monsters against you and won."

"Be quiet. You have just as much sense as those two down there. One's personal army isn't supposed to look cute; it's supposed to look intimidating!"

"Well I think Kisara's cute, don't you? Isn't she your strongest creature?"

". . . That's different and you know it."

"well I think that-"

"Be quiet Mana, Atem's power level, it's -"

=(0)=

"Now I tribute Watapon to summon. . ."

Watapon faded and a small ray of light shot off into the sky from the summoning tower. Several seconds passed. A light breeze swept through the courtyard. Then, without warning, a massive blast of light struck the ground behind Atem. This light was brighter than any Yusei had seen before, and the blast went on for a full fifteen seconds before it stopped.

There was smoke everywhere, and Yusei had to step back when it cleared just to get a glimpse of what Atem had summoned.

Yusei gasped and stumbled backwards, not believing what his eyes told him was true. It seemed, like everyone who wished to pass though this afterlife, that Yusei would be judged by a god.

=(0)=

The anime only effect of Card of Sanctity

**LIST OF CARDS USED:**

Monsters Used

Quillbolt Hedgehog

800/800/2

Earth/Machine/Effect

If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

Breaker the Magical Warrior

1600/1000/4

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Max Warrior

1800/800/4

Wind/Warrior/Effect

If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved.

Obnoxious Celtic Guard

1400/1200/4

Earth/Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

Queen's Knight

Light/Warrior

_This __knight__ catches her opponents off guard, dominating them with swift yet graceful __attacks__._

Speed Warrior

900/400/2

Wind/Warrior/Effect

During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Kings Knight

1600/1400/4

Light/Warrior/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, if you control "Queen's Knight", you can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your Deck.

Jacks Knight

1900/1000/5

Light/Warrior/Effect

_A strong master swordsman. His loyalty is to justice, his duty to protect the weak._

Junk Synchron

1300/500/3

Warrior/Tuner/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.

Junk Warrior

2300/1300/5

Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect

"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.

Archfiend of Gilfer

2200/2500/6

Dark/Fiend/Effect

When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can activate its effect. You can then equip it to a monster on the field, and this card will be treated as an Equip Spell Card that decreases the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points.

Dark Magician

2500/2100/7

Dark/Spellcaster

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

1500/1200/4

Earth/Beast

_This __monster__ moves so fast that it looks like an illusion to mortal eyes._

Shield Warrior

800/1600/3

Earth/Warrior/Effect

During damage calculation, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to prevent monsters you control from being destroyed by this battle.

Big Shield Gardna

100/2600/4

Earth/Warrior/Effect

Negate the activation of a Spell Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the battle position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

Shield Wing

0/900/2

Wind/Winged Beast/Effect

Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.

Tuningware

100/300/1

Light/Machine/Effect

If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 2 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, draw 1 card.

Debris Dragon

1000/2000/4

Wind/Dragon/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster with 500 or less ATK from your Graveyard in Attack Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4.

Stardust Dragon

2500/2000/8

Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase.

Gauntlet Warrior

400/1600/3

Earth/Warrior/Effect

You can Tribute this card to have all face-up Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of the next Damage Step they battle. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.

Nitro Synchron

300/100/2

Fire/Machine/Tuner/Effect

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a "Nitro" Synchro Monster, draw 1 card.

Nitro Warrior

2800/1800/7

Fire/Warrior/Synchro/Effect

"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card(s), this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card.

Watapon

200/300/1

Light/Fairy/Effect

If this card is added to your hand from your Deck by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster Card, you can Special Summon this card on your side of the field.

?

Atem can summon this due to his status as Pharaoh. There are two more of these in Atem's card pool.

Spells Used:

Junk Barrage

Equip:

When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK.

Gold Sarcophagus

Select and remove from play 1 card in your Deck. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add the removed card to your hand.

Magic Formula

Equip:

Equip only to "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl". The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, gain 1000 Life Points.

Pot of Greed

Draw two cards.

One for One

Send one monster card from your hand to the graveyard. Special summon a level one monster from your hand or deck.

Double Summon

You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

Card of Sanctity (anime effect only)

_Both players __draw__ cards until each player has 6 cards in their __hand__._

Traps Used:

Soul Rope

Activate only by paying 1000 Life Points when a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck.

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Scrubbed Raid

Continuous

During the Battle Phase, you can send 1 card you control to the Graveyard, except this card, to end the Battle Phase.

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Counter

Pay 1000 Life Points. Negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it.

Dust Tornado

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. You can then Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from your hand.

Defense Draw

Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.

Mirror Force

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

Summoning Clock

Continuous

Activate only when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card. You can send this face-up card and 1 monster you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon monsters from your hand equal to the number of your Standby Phases that have passed since this card's activation. The monsters are considered Normal Summoned.

This is my first time writing a duel, and I loved it. I hope you guys found it flowed well and had correct information. Feel free to point out any mistakes that I made, or had the characters make in this story. Next chapter: Yusei struggles to overcome Atem's god, but is that all he's fighting against?


	10. Chapter Nine: Gods and Games

Koros45 doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchises or characters. If Koros 45 did, 5D's would have at least another arc, and Aki and Ruka would get their own super Synchro Dragons. Seriously, Yusei and Jack got all the cool stuff. Oh, and Aki would still be as awesome as she was in the first two seasons.

**Kindred Spirits**

Chapter Ten: Gods and Games

Both players stood in a courtyard with a screaming audience all around them.

Yusei: 5200 / Atem: 1400

On Yusei's field, there was a slender white and blue dragon, his Stardust Dragon (2500/2000/8, and a large green skinned demon known as Nitro Warrior (2800/1800/7) beside it.

Atem's field contained only one monster; however it was a creature that could turn the tide of the battle on its own. Legends spoke of it and its kind, creating entire worlds at the birth of the universe, performing deeds mortals saw as miracles, and giving life after death.

This was a god.

The god in question was massive. Over forty feet tall, the creature towered over most of the city around it, its entire form visible only due to the flat, wide expanse that the courtyard allowed. The god's blue skin reflected the sun's rays, and its skull-like face and solid ruby eyes suggested anger. Its body was shaped like a human's, but the sheer amount of muscle it had made it look completely different. Although the god's main body was gigantic, its tiny head was out of proportion with the rest of its muscled body.

(4000/4000/10)

The god gave a low roar as it judged Yusei with its gaze alone.

=(0)=

". . . Did the Pharaoh . . . just summon . . . _Obelisk_?"

Seto couldn't believe it. The three Egyptian Gods that the Pharaoh could summon were supposed to be reserved for emergencies, not for sport. Seto would normally be against Atem's actions.

"_Although. . . I wonder, does Yusei have what it takes to face a god?"_ This was getting interesting. _"Seeing Atem smack Yusei around with something like Obelisk is a rare sight. Yusei actually defeating Obelisk would be a sight even rarer. I certainly can enjoy either result this duel brings."_

Isis was not so thrilled at the situation before her. _"If the Pharaoh has gone this far to fight Yusei, how much further will he go by the time this is over? Although this isn't a shadow game, the Gods won't know any difference. Yusei might be in trouble."_

Beside Isis and Seto, Mana was silent.

"_Be careful, Yusei."_

=(0)=

"_This is bad."_ Yusei stared into Obelisk's red gaze and was stunned that Atem could summon it so easily.

"_Normally to summon something like that he'd have to tribute three monsters, but he only needed to use one. He is truly a great duelist." _

Yusei was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely heard Atem's cry.

"We battle! Obelisk the Tormentor, attack Nitro Warrior!"

The blue behemoth growled and slowly bent down to see the green monster on Yusei's field. Yusei could only watch in horror as a giant blue fist smashed through Nitro Warrior, and struck the ground in front of him. The shockwave produced by the fist's impact alone sent Yusei staggering backward as he stood his ground. The winds stung Yusei's unprotected face and he actually felt pain as his life points fell

Yusei: 5200 - 1200 = 4000

"Are you alright?" Atem asked out of habit. Although he knew Yusei was a strong duelist, he felt cautious when using his strongest monsters. He hadn't forgotten what his friend Jounouchi went through when Marik Ishtar used his god card against Jounouchi. He wouldn't want to inflict similar pain on Yusei.

". . . I've fought gods before." Yusei stared up at Obelisk and then back to Atem.

"And I'll fight this one as well."

"Very well Yusei."

Atem eyed the four tablets that acted as his hand.

"I end my turn. Our true duel begins now. Show me your strength!"

"It's my turn! Draw! Yusei pulled another card from his deck, bringing his hand up to seven

cards. _"Good. This is what I need."_

"I'll equip Stardust Dragon with the equip spell Silver Wing. Then I switch Stardust Dragon to Defense Mode."

The dragon above the courtyard soared downwards and landed right behind Yusei, crossing its now silver wings in front of them both. (2500/2000/8)

"I set four cards face down and end my turn."

Yusei took four cards from his hand and inserted them into the bottom panel of his Duel Disk. The four cards appeared behind Yusei and Stardust Dragon.

Atem glanced at the other two cards Yusei held. _"Are those other traps he couldn't set? Either way Yusei having four trap or spell cards waiting in the wings is bad. From what I've seen he mostly has defensive traps, but I need to keep my guard up in case he goes on the offensive."_

With another hand motion from Atem, a stone slab rose from the ground and stood with the other massive stones around Atem. He had five tablets to use.

"Obelisk can't be targeted by your spell, trap, or monster effects. I'll attack with Obelisk! Attack Stardust Dragon! Fist of Fate!"

Obelisk raised a massive hand and forewords, slamming its arm into Stardust Dragon with all of its forward momentum. Stardust dragon raised its wings and took the blow. Impossibly, the dragon didn't budge from the attack.

"When a monster equipped with Silver Wing is involved in a battle, it is not destroyed. This effect works twice per turn. Also, if Stardust Dragon were to be destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy Silver Wing instead." Yusei explained.

Obelisk stood up straight again, its permanent grimace ever evident on its face.

"I'll set this monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn."

A set tablet appeared next to Obelisk.

"_I still have four tablets to use. One of which is. . . "_

"Draw." Yusei added a third card to his hand. "

I'll set this monster in Defense Mode. . ."

Another set card appeared on the field, this time next to Stardust Dragon.

". . . Then, on this turn, your god falls."

=(0)=

There were gasps from the audience as Yusei spoke. Mana understood why. Obelisk may not be the strongest of the three gods Atem commanded, but it was still a symbol of Egypt. Of the people's hopes and dreams. Destroying it wouldn't help convince the people here that this duel between Atem and Yusei was just for fun. _"Well, I know that it isn't just for fun, but . . . involving gods in this daiha maybe wasn't Atem's best idea."_

=(0)=

"I switch Stardust Dragon into Attack Mode. Then I attack your Obelisk the Tormentor with Stardust Dragon!"

The streamlined dragon took off, flying straight for Obelisk. Atem was puzzled.

"I activate my trap; Synchro Strike. Until the end phase, a synchro monster I control gains 500 attack points for every synchro material monster used to summon it. I used Shield Wing, Tuningware, and Debris Dragon, three monsters, so Stardust dragon gains 1500 attack points."

2500 + (500 x 3) = 4000

Stardust Dragon flew into the air, several yards over the players and audience alike, until it was at eye level with the massive god. From this point, the dragon fired a sustained blast of sonic from its mouth, striking Obelisk in the chest. The Tormentor cried out in pain and raised its fist to intercept the attack. As it did, its fist turned solid white and it slammed into Stardust Dragon. Despite the god's best efforts, Stardust Dragon was not to be denied, as its stream suddenly widened in range, enveloping the god in a massive blast of sustained energy.

The audience was speechless as Obelisk roared yet again, shaking from the blast's impact, its body starting to deteriorate. Its fingers were first to break, as a series of large cracks started to originate from Obelisk's fist, continuing down the god's arm and then all throughout its body. The god groaned, and lowered its rage-filled eyes to Yusei's.

Yusei closed his eyes as Obelisk exploded, its fragments scattering with the explosion. Its work done, Stardust Dragon gave a roar of triumph before it landed behind Yusei.

Obelisk The Tormentor was destroyed.

"_Thank you, Stardust."_

=(0)=

"No way! He took it out in one clean attack?"

"That's unbelievable!"

"The Pharaoh just let Obelisk die? He let our god die!"

"It's the stranger's fault this happened!"

Shada spoke above the din of angry and confused voices.

"Good people. Please listen." He practically had to shout to get their attention, and when he did, an unnatural silence fell over the crowd. Even Yusei and Atem stopped strategizing to observe.

"As it is with all divine beings, the three gods the Pharaoh controls are capable of living forever, so long as we continue to have faith in them. Although Obelisk's physical form was destroyed, its spirit lives on. All the Pharaoh need to do is call its name and it shall return to his side. As a friend to our guest, and as priest to the Pharaoh, I ask that you not judge their character by actions taken in a simple game."

The unease abated for the most part. Yells turned to whispers, and several of the people around Shada looked ashamed. Seto gave a silent nod of agreement to his fellow priest.

"_Shada may have calmed some of these people down, but lots of them didn't seem to mind that Obelisk was summoned and then later destroyed. I wonder if they'll have a similar reaction to Atem's other gods."_

=(0)=

Yusei turned to Atem.

"Sorry about your god."

He expected Atem to be in shock, but the Pharaoh just grinned.

"Yusei! That was fantastic! You just defeated one of the most powerful cards in the game!"

"But… that was one of your best cards. Not to mention a living embodiment of your people's faith –"

"Don't worry about it. They know it's a game."

Yusei glanced at the two cards left in his hand.

"I've just committed deicide (1.)."

"Stop worrying about it! No one blames you for defending Stardust Dragon. Remember, this is just a

game."

"Then it's your turn."

Atem called forth a fifth tablet and started to laugh before staring at Stardust Dragon.

"From my hand, I use Change of Heart! This allows me to take control of your Stardust Dragon for this turn!"

With a roar of rage, Stardust Dragon flew to the other side of the field. It was distressing for Yusei, his key card was now not only giving Atem an extra monster for the turn, it also took away one of his.

"Then by discarding a card from my hand, such as Gaia the Fierce Knight, I can special summon The Tricky from my hand!"

A humanoid appeared a head taller than Atem. It wore a checkered yellow and black bodysuit that appeared to be themed after a jester's uniform, and had a question mark where a face should have been.

(2000/1200/5)

"Now go! The Tricky, attack his face-down monster!"

The jester flew into the air and disappeared, before re-appearing behind Yusei's set monster. A black box appeared around the hidden monster, and The Tricky proceeded to chop the box in half with a floating saw. The box split into two halves. At first, nothing happened. Then, a small pink creature hopped out one of the boxes' remains and started shrieking as it ran away from Atem's monster.

Yusei's new monster was a baby bird of some sort. It had long, thin legs, small wings, and a gigantic head with large eyes.

(300/300/1)

It ran behind Yusei and poked its head out from behind its user's knees.

"What was that?" Atem asked, more amused than anything else.

"That was my Sonic Chick. Like your Obnoxious Celtic Guard, Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle with monsters that have over 1900 attack points."

Atem frowned. "So you have more than just trap cards to stall with. However, I also have ways of getting by your monsters.

"Show me."

"Very well!"

Atem waved his hand to a reversed tablet. The tablet rose, and a young pink-haired women came out of the stone, wearing a purple gown, and wielding a golden staff. (300/400/1)

I flip-summoned my Magician of Faith. When summoned in this manner, Magician of Faith allows me to add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand! So I'll add Pot of Greed back to my hand!"

Another tablet rose from the ground, this one facing Yusei.

"Then I activate Pot of Greed!"

Atem drew two more cards before staring at one intently.

"Yusei. Obelisk was a test of sorts. By overpowering it in battle you have proven yourself worthy to face the strongest god I possess. But before you face that creature, you will have to face. . . this!"

The two tablets containing The Tricky and Magician of Faith shattered, and Stardust Dragon's card was sent to Yusei's graveyard. The life forces of the three monsters shot up into the sky. As before with Obelisk, a giant surge of energy shot from the sky, momentarily blinding all who watched.

From within the surge, a roar could be heard.

"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The light died down and in its place, a massive red creature flew through the air. It was gigantic. Its serpentine body weaved through the air as if it were hunting for prey. The creature was obviously draconian, having thin, long wings under small legs that curled against the creature's black underbelly. A triangular head stared down at the field with surging yellow eyes, and the creature roared from one of its two mouths a challenge.

(X000/X000/10)

The audience was again awed by the presence of a god.

"Slifer gains 1000 attack points for each card in my hand! Since I have four, Slipher has four-thousand attack points!"

As if to certify Atem's point Slifer roared, its lower mouth crackled with power.

"Let's see you get out of this. I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Yusei simply set another card face down.

"Your move."

Atem drew a fifth card, and Slifer roared again as its attack increased.

(5 X 1000 = 5000)

Atem chuckled.

"_I was saving this as a surprise, but then this wouldn't be much of a rite of passage if I held back."_

"First, I activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! This allows me to add Buster Blader from my card pool to my hand!"

From the sky, a table fell and slammed into the ground next to the rest of Atem's hand.

'Then I activate the spell Monster Reincarnation! By discarding Summoned Skull to the graveyard, I can add Dark Magician back to my hand!"

One tablet in Atem's hand sunk into the ground, replaced by the tablet of the Dark Magician.

"Finally I'll play Polymerization! This spell fuses my Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand together! Come forth! Dark Paladin!"

Two of the tablets around Atem sunk into the ground as the spirits of Dark Magician and Buster Blader appeared above Atem. Clad in bulky, gray armor and grasping a giant sword, Buster Blader contrasted with the magician.

Both spirits flew into a vortex, sucking in their forms in a turning spiral. From the center of the spiral, a light shone out. Then the vortex disappeared and in its place was a mighty new being. Bearing traits of both creatures, Dark Paladin was an imposing figure; a humanoid covered in dark green armor, and twirled a bladed staff. The monster's appearance would have been more impressive had it not been for the god that resided on Atem's side of the field.

(2900/2400/8)

"And Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points for every dragon on our fields or in our graveyards. Since you have two, and I have one, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Dark Paladin's attack points increase by 1500!"

(2900 + 1500 = 4400/2400/8)

"In addition, since I have three tablets left in my hand, Slifer's attack points reduce to 3000"

Yusei frowned.

"_That move wasn't just to get a stronger monster! Atem wants to lower Slifer's attack strength. Sonic Chick could be in trouble if Atem manages to get rid of another card. If I want to progress in this duel, I need to get rid of that thing as soon as possible! But how? If I use a spell card, Atem can just discard a card from his hand!"_

Yusei glanced at his face down cards.

"_I might be able to rely on these cards, but I'll need a good draw soon!"_

"I activate Descending Lost Star!"

A trap card rose from Yusei's field, and with it, Stardust Dragon came back into existence, its wings crossed.

"Descending Lost Star allows me to special summon a synchro monster in my graveyard. However, that synchro monster is forced into defense mode, loses a level, and has its defense points reduced to zero."

(2500/2000/8 2500/0/7)

"So you're planning to revive your dragon? Well I hate to tell you this Yusei, but it won't change a thing. First, Dark Paladin's attack points stay the same since you have a dragon in play. Secondly, Slifer's special ability is activated! Thunder Bomb!"

Slifer closed its lower mouth and opened the smaller one above it, blasting a blue orb of lightning at Yusei's dragon.

"Slifer's special effect causes any monster you summon from now on to lose 2000 attack and defense points. If your monster's defense points get reduced to zero by this effect, it is automatically destroyed!"

"In that case, trap card, activate! Assault Mode Activate!"

Stardust Dragon glowed with an ethereal light just as Slifer's Thunder Bomb hit dead on. The shining dragon roared, its form gradually warping into a larger shape. The dragon took to the sky, as Yusei sent Stardust Dragon's card to the graveyard and replaced it with another card from his deck.

"Appear now! Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!"

A bulkier version of Yusei's dragon landed on the field with sharp claws, armor, and bladed wings. Besides an increase in mass, there weren't any major changes to Stardust Dragon's appearance.

(3000/2500/10)

"_Wow! A monster with the same attack and defense points as Kaiba's Blue Eyes'!"_

"This new monster may have an effect I'm unaware of; however, it's still a target for Slifer's Thunder Bomb!"

As before, Slifer shot a ball of lightning into the Assault Dragon. This time the blast had an obvious effect, causing Stardust to recoil from the blast.

(3000 – 2000/2500 – 2000/ 10) = (1000/500/10)

"In addition, Dark Paladin gets a boost since you have another dragon in play!"

(3900 + 500 = 4900)

"Now. . . unless you have something like a Mirror Force face down, your new monster will fall! Dark Paladin! Slay his dragon!"

The paladin simply swung his staff and a blast of magic shot towards Yusei's dragon.

"Trap card, activate! Graceful Revival!"

Yusei's trap lifted up, and shattered, as Stardust Dragon simply disappeared.

Atem was confused. "Explain."

"Graceful Revival is a trap card that special summons a level two or lower monster from my graveyard in attack mode. . Stardust/Assault Mode's effect allows me to send it to the graveyard to negate the activation of a spell, trap, or monster effect. I used this effect in conjunction with Graceful Revival to avoid your attack."

Atem sighed.

"Let me guess, your dragon revives at the end phase?"

"That's right."

"I'll set another tablet facedown."

Slifer's attack/defense dropped to 2000/2000

"Make your move."

Stardust/Assault Mode returned to the field and was once again hit by Slifer's effect

(3000/2500/10) –( 2000/2000/0) = (1000/500/10)

Yusei drew another card, bringing his hand up to three.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"My move!"

Atem drew,

"I'll set another tablet face down. Then, Dark Paladin, attack his dragon once again! Dark Magic Wave!"

The Paladin raised his staff, and was about to attack before Yusei raised his set card.

"I'll activate this quick play spell card, Half Shut. This spell card lets me half the attack power of one monster in play; however it can't be destroyed by battle this turn."

Atem grinned.

"_Yes! A spell card! I can negate this just by using my Paladin's effect to . . . wait a minute. As soon as I use my paladin's effect, Yusei's dragon can destroy it its own effect. I don't know if Yusei planned this in advance, but either way I can't get at him this turn."_

"_He's not falling for the bait. In that case. . ."_

"I'll use Stardust/Assault Mode's effect once again! This time I'll negate Half Shut!"

Both Half Shut and Stardust vanished from the field. Yusei had bought himself another turn.

"I'll use Graceful Charity! This lets me add three new tablets to my hand, but then I have to send two tablets from my hand to the graveyard. I'll discard Shift and Mystical Elf."

Atem now glanced at the three remaining cards in his hand.

"I'll also set this monster! Your move!"

=(0)=

"_Both players keep countering each other's moves. It's unbelievable. While Atem has focused on the offensive, Yusei has a formidable defense. It's only a matter of time now until one of them pulls ahead of the other. But the real problem is that I don't know who I should support."_

Shada winced as Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode rose and was struck by Slifer's effect.

"_Both of them keep fighting at their peak. At first I thought that Atem would certainly win . . . but now I'm not so sure. I've seen into Yusei's soul. I've seen what his friends mean to him. And I know that he'll keep on going until he sees them again. "_

Shada glanced at Stardust Dragon.

"_And I've seen his heart. He's not going to give in. And neither will you." _

=(0)=

Yusei glanced at the three cards in his hand.

"I set one card face down. Then, I'll use my trap card, Panic Wave. By destroying the card I just set, Synchro Ring, I can negate the effects of every monster on the field until the end phase!"

"But that means-"

"Slifer's effect, which is applied to every card in your hand, is now negated."

Atem glanced up at his monster. The giant divine beast slumped, barely hovering above the ground below it.

(?/?/10) = (0/0/10)

"Battle! Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode! Attack Slifer the Sky Dragon! Assault Sonic Burst!"

The white dragon fired a refined blue stream of energy from its mouth. Atem was taken aback by the similarity the attack shared with one of Kaiba's dragons. Slifer fought back with a yellow ray of lightning from its largest mouth. The beams collided and struggled with one another. The crowd was tense, but Atem knew that Slifer would fall. For just a moment, the blue beam drove back the lightning, but that was all Stardust needed.

Atem roared as the beam pierced though Slifer, seared his right arm. The pain wasn't from the attack itself, but Atem felt Slifer's pain as his own.

Atem: 1400-1000=400

Slifer groaned and fell a large hole clearly visible through its head. The god's body fell to the ground with a loud crash, before it dissolved into sand.

=(0)=

"My move!

Atem stared at his newest tablet as well as the other two in his hand.

"Since you graciously kept your dragon in attack mode when you had no traps to save it, I'll attack it with my Paladin! Dark Magic Wave!"

The paladin's attack hit the dragon head-on, causing it to slam into the ground. Yusei pulled a card from his graveyard and placed it in his pocket.

"What was that?"

"By removing my Shield Warrior from the game, I can negate my dragon's destruction for this one battle."

"However, battle damage still occurs!"

Yusei bared his teeth as he watched his life points dropped sharply.

Yusei: 4000-3900=100

Yusei: 100 / Atem: 400

"I'll set two cards facedown."

Atem ended his turn, grinning at the sudden reversal.

Yusei drew a fourth card and stared at the field in front of him.

"At first I thought that that Dark Paladin was a problem, but with my dragon out, its effect would do you more harm than good. So I activate the continuous spell card, Domino Effect!"

"Next I'll summon Hyper Synchron!"

A stout yellow and blue robot appeared. It was about Yusei's height, with short limbs, armor plating that suggested muscle, and two exhaust pipes that came out of its back.

(1600/800/4)

"Hyper Synchron attacks your monster!"

The robot leapt at the concealed monster, fists ready to strike.

"I use Magic Cylinder! This trap card cancels your attack and then you take damage equal to your monster's current attack!"

"I use Stardust's effect to destroy your trap."

The dragon turned into solid blue light compressed and struck the trap, causing both to fade away.

Hyper Synchron fell down, shattering the concealed monster. For a moment, the image of a three eyed brown furred creature appeared before fading.

"Since you destroyed my Sangan, I'll use its effect to add Kuriboh to my hand."

Yusei nodded.

"Then I'll use Domino Effect's effect. Since I destroyed a monster in battle, I can send another monster I control to the graveyard to destroy Dark Paladin. I send Hyper Synchron to the graveyard."

The small robot squeaked and condensed into a sphere of power that flew at Dark Paladin.

"In that case, I'll use my facedown card, De-fusion! This returns Dark Paladin back to my fusion deck and special summons his material monsters from my graveyard!"

Dark Paladin's form faded, causing the sphere to miss its target.

"Be revived! Buster Blader! Dark Magician!"

Atem's monsters re-appeared, Buster Blader in his plate armor and large cutlass (2600 + 1500 = 4100 / 2300 / 7) and the Dark Magician in his purple robes and green staff (2500 / 2100 / 7).

"Then I'll activate this facedown card! Dedication through Light and Darkness! By tributing Dark Magician, I can summon its stronger incarnation to the field from my hand, deck, or Graveyard! So, from my deck, come forth! Dark Magician of Chaos!"

Mahado smiled and his armor and staff twisted and changed color. The purple armor was now solid black with red accents. The cowl changed shape into a large crown, and the top of the staff turned a solid red. Mahado's physical form changed as well. His brown hair turned pitch black and grew several inches, his skin turned a light blue, and his eyes became a bright yellow.

2800/2600/8

"And when Dark Magician of Chaos is normal or special summoned, I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand, so now I'll return Card of Sanctity back to my hand."

The tablet of Card of Sanctity rose from the ground for Atem's later use.

"_That was clever. He got a mass-drawing card back and he also was able to play another monster."_

Yusei glanced at the three cards in his hand.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Another roar was heard, and Stardust/Assault Mode Active returned to the field. (3000/2500/10)

A forth tablet rose and Atem's eyes widened as he glanced at the image it depicted.

"Yusei, your Dragon can negate spells, traps, and monster effects, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"But I wonder, can it negate costs?"

"No."

"_What does Atem have in mind? If he attacks with his Buster Blader, I'll be ready for him. This facedown card will see to that."_

"Alright then! I remove Gaia the Fierce Knight from the game to special summon The Rock Spirit!"

A man appeared, muscular and pale-skinned, armored and armed with an axe. (1700/1000/4)

"Then I'll sacrifice my Rock Spirit, Buster Blader, and Dark Magician of Chaos . . ."

Unlike Obelisk and Slifer, the three tribute monsters each were consumed by white fire, fading and increasing the mass of the flames. The fire kept building and growing in intensity for every second that passed. Without warning, the flames shot into the sky, gradually disappearing from view.

"What was that?"

A new tablet appear on Atem's field, the bottom was covered in heliographics.

". . . to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

=(0)=

_**CARDS USED**_

MONSTERS USED:

Stardust Dragon

2500/2000/8 Wind

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase.

Nitro Warrior

2800/1800/7 Fire

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card(s), this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card.

Obelisk the Tormentor  
4000/4000/10 Divine  
Divine Beast

_The descent of this mighty __creature__ shall be heralded by burning __winds__ and twisted lands. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber._

You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. When this card is Special Summoned from either player's Graveyard, it is returned to its controller's Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn. If this card is Special Summoned in Defense Position when your opponent has attacked with a monster, you may switch the attack target to this card. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. Once per turn, by Tributing 2 monsters you control, you can attack all monsters your opponent controls including your opponent. If you use this effect, this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, and you take no battle damage this turn. Also Once per turn, by Tributing 2 monsters you control you can increase the ATK of this card to ∞ until the end of the damage step. If you use this effect, during the damage step all other monsters your opponent controls will be destroyed.

Gaia the Fierce Knight

2300/1700/7 Earth

Warrior

_A __knight__ whose horse travels faster than the __wind__. His __battle-charge__ is a force to be reckoned with._

The Tricky

2000/1200/5 Wind

Spellcaster/Effect

You can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card from your hand.

Sonic Chick

300/300/1 Earth

Winged Beast/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

Magician of Faith

300/400/1 Light

Spellcaster/Effect

FLIP: Select 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard. Add the selected card to your hand.

Slifer the Sky Dragon

X000/X000/10 Divine

Divine Beast

_The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power._

You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. When this card is Special Summoned from either player's Graveyard, it is returned to its controller's Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn. If this card is Special Summoned in Defense Position when your opponent has attacked with a monster, you may switch the attack target to this card. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. When your opponent Summons or Sets a monster, decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000, depending on its Battle Position; if the ATK or DEF of the summoned monster(s) is 0 after this effect resolves, destroy the monster(s).

Summoned Skull

2500/1200/6 Dark

Fiend

_A __fiend__ with __dark__ powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-__Type__monsters__, this monster boasts considerable __force__._

Buster Blader

2600/2300/7 Earth

Warrior/Effect

This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent has on the field or in their Graveyard.

Dark Magician

2500/2100/7 Dark

Spellcaster

_The ultimate __wizard__ in terms of __attack__ and __defense__._

Dark Paladin

2900/2400/8 Dark

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. You can discard 1 card to negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and in either player's Graveyard.

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode

3000/2500/10 Wind

Dragon/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Assault Mode Activate". You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard.

Mystical Elf

800/2000/4 Light

Spellcaster

_A delicate __elf__ that lacks __offense__, but has a terrific __defense__ backed by __mystical__power__._

Shield Warrior

800/1600/3 Earth

Warrior/Effect

During damage calculation, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to prevent monsters you control from being destroyed by this battle.

Hyper Synchron

1600/800/4 Light

Machine/Tuner/Effect

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, that monster gains 800 ATK. Remove it from play during the End Phase.

Sangan

1000/600/3 Dark

Fiend/Effect

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.

Kuriboh

300/200/1 Dark

Fiend/Effect

Discard this card from your hand to make the Battle Damage inflicted to your Life Points by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0. This effect can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase.

Dark Magician of Chaos

2800/2600/8 Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. Monsters this card destroys by battle are removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard. If this face-up card is destroyed or removed from the field, it is removed from play.

The Rock Spirit

1700/1000/4 Earth

Rock/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 EARTH monster in your Graveyard from play. Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points during your opponent's Battle Phase.

The Winged Dragon of Ra

?/?/10 Divine

Divine Beast

_Spirits sing of a powerful __creature__ that rules over all that is mystic._

You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card.

When this card is summoned, its controller must first speak the line of the Hieratic Text corresponding to the effect that player wishes to activate. If that player is unable to, this card cannot attack, defend or have any of its other effects activated. The other player is then free to try and, if successful, gains control of this card.

When this card is Tribute Summoned, its ATK and DEF are the sum of the respective ATK and DEF of the monsters Tributed to summon it.

While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Trap and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. This includes the effects of "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon".

If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard...

...it is returned to its controller's Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn.

...when your opponent has attacked with a monster, you may switch the attack target to this card in Defense Position.

...it cannot be prevented from attacking under any conditions, and can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly, even if it has already attacked one or more times this turn.

...it is not affected by the effects of "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon", until the End Phase of that turn.

The following effects may be activated at any time of the duel:

Pay all but 1 of your Life Points and Tribute any amount of monsters you control to increase the ATK and DEF of this card by the amount of Life Points paid and the combined sum of the ATK and DEF of all the Tributed monsters. By discarding 1 "De-Fusion" from your hand or sending it to the Graveyard while it is face-down, you gain Life Points equal to the total ATK of this card, and this card's ATK and DEF both become 0; if you use this effect after you attacked with this card, the attack is negated.

Pay 1000 Life Points. Until the End Phase, any monster that battles with this card is immediately destroyed by this card's effect without applying damage calculation

SPELLS USED

Silver Wing

Equip

Equip only to a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. Up to twice per turn, if it would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. If it would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy this card instead.

Change of Heart

Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Take control of the selected monster until the End Phase of this turn.

Pot of Greed

Draw 2 cards.

Emblem of Dragon Destroyer

Add 1 "Buster Blader" from your Deck or your Graveyard to your hand.

Monster Reincarnation

Discard 1 card. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Polymerization

Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

Half Shut

Quick-Play

Select 1 face-up monster on the field. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and its ATK is halved until the End Phase of this turn.

Graceful Charity

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

Domino Effect

Continuous

When a monster your opponent controls is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

De-fusion

Quick-Play

Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Extra Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them all to the field.

Dedication through Light and Darkness

Quick-Play

You can only activate this card by offering "Dark Magician" on your side of the field as a Tribute. Select 1 "Dark Magician of Chaos" from your hand, your Graveyard or your Deck and Special Summon it.

Card of Sanctity (Anime Effect)

Both players draw from their respective Decks until they each have 6 cards in their hand.

TRAPS USED:

Synchro Strike

Target Synchro Summoned monster gains 500 ATK for each Synchro Material Monster used to Summon it, until the End Phase.

Descending Lost Star

Continuous

Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. Its effect is negated, its Level is reduced by 1 and its DEF becomes 0. Its battle position cannot be changed.

Assault Mode Activate

Tribute 1 Synchro Monster. Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from your Deck in Attack Position.

Panic Wave

Select 1 card you control, and destroy it. During this turn, negate the effects of all face-up Continuous Spell Cards, Continuous Trap Cards, and Effect Monsters on the field.

Synchro Ring

Activate only during your Battle Phase. Select 1 Synchro Monster you control that attacked an opponent's monster this turn, but did not destroy it by battle. Double its ATK until the End Phase. It can attack once again during the same Battle Phase.

Magic Cylinder

Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

=(0)=

This took forever to write and I apologize for the wait. I had to change several things about the duel in this chapter to make it work and set it up for the climax. I don't think I made any errors, but please inform me if I have. I'm not sure whether Yusei could just destroy Slifer with Stardust/Assault Mode's effect or not, so I assumed that since Slifer is a God, it is immune to effects that would destroy it.


	11. Chapter Ten: Finale

I hope you've all been well. Thank you for your patience and critiques.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal I'm sure if I did, things wouldn't be as good. That said, Zexal would at least have the same art style as its predecessors.

**Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 10: Finale

Yusei: 100 Atem: 400

The sun shone brightly over the field. The players and audience alike stared up at the sky, as something literally fell from it. A large golden sphere, with intricate patterns across its surface fell on Atem's field, hovering mere feet from the ground. It was huge, almost thirty feet in diameter.

(?/?/10)

"This… is Ra?"

The audience was stunned. Ra was supposed to be a deity of the sun itself, not a sphere. Isis found it odd. Despite the sphere's harmless appearance, there was something off about it.

"So that's the final God Card, huh? I assume it's more than meets the eye?"

Atem was pleased at Yusei's reaction.

"Yes, you are correct. Like your synchro monsters, Ra's true form must be summoned with a chant."

"Synchro monsters don't require chants."

"Well that's irrelevant. Although anyone may summon Ra's first form, a chant is required to unlock its power.

Atem chanted in a loud voice:

_"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry._

_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
_

_I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name,_

_Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

The audience was silent as the sphere's surface began to split apart, its two halves drifting apart with a dull hum. From the now exposed space, blinding shafts of golden light shot out. The halves continued to widen until the light blinded the entire area, the humming intensifying to maddening volume. From within the now white light, a dark blur twisted and reformed, wings shooting out of the sphere, as the rest of its body unfolded. A head snapped into place and two red eyes glinted with inhuman intelligence.

After what seemed like an eternity, it all stopped. The blinding light and deafening sound was gone. In its place, a powerful presence had emerged on Atem's field. True to its form, The Winged Dragon of Ra was huge, wings spanning hundreds of feet. The God's skin was gold in color, and its build was draconian but also had bird like features; large lower talons, and massive wings. Its draconic traits were also hard to miss; a strong neck and upper body, a slender powerful tail, and a crested head with rows of sharp teeth. The God emitted a low growl as all eyes fell upon its divine form.

"This is Ra's true form! In this form it is unstoppable. Your spells and traps won't work against it, and it is unaffected by your monster's effects!"

"Anything else?"

"It's offensive and defensive power is equal to the combined attack points of the monsters I used to summon it! While on the field, Buster Blader had 4100 attack, Dark Magician of Chaos had 2800, and The Rock Spirit had 1700! So Ra's attack and defense points are now. . . "

Winged Dragon of Ra (?/?/10) 4100 + 2800 + 1700=8600 / 8600 / 10

Ra hissed as its attack points soared.

"In addition, I can now pay all of my life points but one to convert into Ra's attack points."

Atem LP= 400 – 399 =1

Winged Dragon of Ra: 8600 + 399 = 8999 / 8999 / 10

"What a monster! It's just shy of having 9000 attack points!" Yusei was impressed.

"And now, it will be the monster that ends this duel. Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack his Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode and end this! God Blaze Cannon!"

The huge deity roared before firing a pillar of orange fire from its mouth. Everyone watched with breathless anticipation as the attack sped towards its target.

"Trap activate! Power Frame!"

"Too late, Yusei! Traps won't affect my Egyptian God Card!"

"Well then it's a good thing they work on my monsters!"

Ra's attack slammed into Stardust, but instead of incinerating, the dragon seemed to bask in the flames.

"What?"

"Power Frame has two effects; first, it negates your attack, then it increases my monster's attack, equal to the difference between our monster's attacks!"

The dragon roared again, before completely absorbing the orange flames.

But that's. . ."

"Just the thing I need to overcome your god!"

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode 3000/2500/10 = 8999/2500/10

And as if as cue, the dragon roared a challenge to both Ra and Atem.

"_This is bad. I hoped he wouldn't be able to do something like this. And I'm low on cards."_

Atem glanced at the few tablets before him; Kuriboh and Card of Sanctity.

"_In addition, if I refresh my hand now, I'll give Yusei access to more cards as well."_

"I end my turn!"

Yusei drew a third card.

"_What do I do? Now I'm in the same situation as Atem! That facedown card might be trouble, and although my dragon could negate it, it'll lose the bonus from Power Frame if it does."_

Yusei's mark lit up and a warm tingling passed through his body.

Stardust Dragon/Assault mode suddenly roared, its light rasp drowned out by a deep wail that seemed to come from everywhere.

The tingling grew, and Yusei could hardly believe what appeared before him.

Stardust/Assault Mode glowed in a red growing red aura before something emerged from within the dragon itself.

A giant red being grew around Stardust; neither solid nor transparent, its body made of red and yellow flames. The creature was also draconian, with a long serpentine body, two huge wings, four claws and an unmistakable tail – the same tail on Yusei's arm- flickered and churned like a fire.

"_The Crimson Dragon?" _

=(0)=

The audience's reaction was understandable. The unknown creature wasn't a part of the game they observed and they were uneasy. Seto, Isis and Mana were also shocked at the creature's appearance.

The Crimson Dragon flew below Stardust/Assault Mode, dwarfing the latter with its sheer size.

"_I see. This is the result of Power Frame. Although my dragon is strong on its own, in order to truly beat your god, I must use mine."_

The Crimson Dragon and Ra roared and shrieked at one another. Atem's puzzle started glowing in reaction to the magic that composed the Crimson Dragon's body.

"This is the climax. Bring it on Yusei!"

"Battle! The Crimson Dragon will attack over Stardust! GO! CRIMSON SONIC BURST!"

The Crimson Dragon, with Stardust/Assault mode inside it flew towards Atem's Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Nice try, but all you'll be doing is clearing your field! Winged Dragon of Ra! Counter attack with your PHEONIX BLAZE!"

The winged dragon burst into flames, its form becoming obscured from the white hot fire blazing around it. In this state, Ra flew at the Crimson Dragon.

As both God Dragons flew at each other, all present braced for a terrible collision. 

It was a wise move. A deafening explosion covered not only the courtyard they battled in, but a large section of the city itself. Red and yellow light shot in several directions as the blast radius widened. The smoke cleared after two solid minutes.

Both duelists still faced each other, but now the only thing left on the field was Atem's set card and Yusei's Sonic Chick.

"Congratulations Yusei, you passed the test."

"What?"

"The God Cards. They were the test. After I saw you battle Seto, I knew you were ready for them."

"So then, during the duel, were you holding back?"

"No. You are a tough opponent, and you've got cards that I don't know of. You might say it's been a test for me as well."

"Well your test isn't over yet. It's still my battle phase."

"What do you mean?"

"Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's final effect; when it's destroyed, I can summon Stardust Dragon from my graveyard! "

"_what?"_

Despite Atem's surprise, Yusei's slender white and blue dragon re-appeared on the field.

(2500/2000/8)

"In addition, it is still my battle phase! Go, Stardust Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon shot its sonic stream from its mouth towards Atem.

"You won't win that easily! Trap, activate! Nutrient Z!"

The dragon's attack slammed into the pharaoh just as his trap activated.

Atem LP: 1501

"What was that?

"Nutrient Z is a trap card that I can only activate when I would take damage of 2000 or more on your turn. To make up for this, it gives me 4000 life points before the damage is calculated.

"Why not use Kuriboh instead?"

"There's no other option. If I were to discard it as a cost and then play card of Sanctity next turn, I wouldn't have any cards left to draw."

"I see. I'll set one card facedown and one monster and end my turn!"

My move then.

The tablet took more effort for Atem to call from the ground. The pharaoh realized, with disappointment, that his deck would soon run out.

"_I need to end this. _I summon Kuriboh, in attack mode!"

A small fluffy creature appeared; a ball of brown fur with two large eyes, and two small pairs of hands and feet.

(300/200/1)

"Kuri Kuri!"

The small creature squeaked at the sight of Yusei's dragon.

"From my hand I activate Graceful Charity once again!"

Atem raised five new tablets –the rest of his deck- while Yusei drew six new cards

"Don't worry Kuriboh, I've got some reinforcements! I play Monster Reborn!"

A giant blue ankh (1) appeared on Atem's field before warping into a familiar monster.

"My eternal servant shall never leave my side! Be Resurrected, Dark Magician!"

Once again, Mahado's purple clad alter ego appeared on Atem's field.

"Next, I'll equip Kuriboh with Mage Power! This Tablet raises its attack points by 500 for every spell or trap I have out. Since Mage Power is a spell itself, Kuriboh gains 500 additional attack points."

Kuriboh: (300/200/1) + 500/0/0 = 800/0/0

"Now it's strong enough to destroy your Sonic Chick. I'll also activate Dark Magic attack. If I control a Dark Magician, I can destroy all your spell and trap cards!"

Mahado waved his staff and fired a wave of dark magic at Yusei's facedown card.

"Not yet. Stardust Dragon's monster effect! I'll tribute it to negate and destroy Cosmic Blast! Victim Sanctuary!"

The dragon intercepted the wave, and once again scattered in a shower of stardust.

"Then, I'll use my facedown card, Cosmic Blast. When a dragon type synchro monster I control is sent to the graveyard, this trap card deals damage equal to its attack power."

The trap lifted and a spectral image of Stardust dragon appeared before diving at Atem. Mahado tried to block it, but the phantom went right through him. Atem yelled as the damage connected.

=(0)=

"Pharaoh! No!"

"Calm down Mana, it's just a game."

"This coming from you, Isis? The first time Mahado went to the graveyard you lost control!"

Isis was going to respond, but at that moment, the pharaoh life points were displayed, catching both women's attention.

Atem: 1501 = 1

"At this point, I'm not surprised you did that. How?"

"I used the spell card Emergency Provisions. By sending Mage Power to the graveyard, I regained 1000 life points; just enough to survive Cosmic Blast."

"I see. But now your Kuriboh can't get past Sonic Chick."

"That's irrelevant. Battle! Dark Magician, attack his face-down monster! Dark Magic Attack!"

Mahado spun his staff around and used the momentum to fire an arc of magic that sliced the face-down monster in half.

For a moment a wail was heard as Kuriboh slumped over.

Kuriboh: 300/200/1 – 300/0/0 = 0/200/1

Atem sighed.

"Now it's your turn to explain."

"You destroyed Ghost Gardna. When it's destroyed I can lower a monster's attack points by 1000."

"Well that's fine. I still have two cards in my hand, and now I'll use them! I activate Magical Dimension!"

A black portal opened up on Atem's side of the field.

"I can only use his tablet if I have a spellcaster out, and as you can see, I do. For this tablet to work, I first must tribute one of my monsters."

With a small wave to everyone, Kuriboh disappeared with a squeak.

"Then, I can special summon a spellcaster monster from my hand! Come out, Dark Magician Girl!"

"That's my cue."

Mana closed her eyes before she vanished. On Atem's field, a similar looking woman appeared. She was Mana, but also an iconic card that's image had survived to Yusei's era.

Mana now had pink skin and blond hair, but still had the same features. Her hat was a blue variant of Mahado's cowl, but her outfit was a blue top with matching gloves and boots, a pink skirt, and a short staff that ended in a spiral.

(2000/1700/6)

"And finally, Magical Dimension allows me to destroy a monster on the field!"

Mahado raised his hand and Sonic Chick shattered.

Atem pointed to Yusei. "Now Dark Magician Girl, direct attack!"

Yusei expected a hit from a staff, or a blast from a spell to finish him off. Instead, Mana just ran towards him.

"Yuuuuuuuuuusseeiiii!"

Everyone watching stopped talking as Mana leapt into the air and, while wrapping her arms and legs around the young man, knocked them both to the ground.

Yusei LP: 100 = 0

=(0)=

"Well that's certainly a strange way to attack." Isis commented.

"Did I really lose to that guy? A guy who lost to that?"

Isis smiled "Don't let it bother you Seto. Next time you'll be ready."

Seto laughed.

"I'd rather face someone who doesn't rely on all of those effects."

"I'm sure you will someday."

"The two of you, look over there!"

Both priests turned at Shada's suggestion.

"Wait, what's that dragon doing there? The duel's over."

Sure enough, Stardust Dragon was back. The priests ran through the crowds, down the steps and through still more crowds to reach the dragon. Upon arriving, Shada bowed and the dragon did the same.

"Good job Stardust, you fought bravely and true." The Dragon's response to Shada's phrase was to lick the right side of his face.

"Strange. It seems happy even though Yusei lost."

Seto crossed his arms. "Well it did get to blow up the Three Gods. Not everyone gets to brag about that, let alone survive afterwards."

Isis wasn't amused. "Why is it still here? I understand Mana and Mahado can do that, but this doesn't make sense. "

Shada turned to Isis.

"This means it's time."

=(0)=

"Yusei! Are you alright?" Atem and Mahado ran from their positions to find Yusei and Mana in a tangle.

"Mana, get off of him."

"Mm!" was her only response as she squeezed him tighter.

Yusei laughed. "Guess that means no. Does she do this often?"

Mahado sighed. "Often enough that it's annoying."

"Well could you at least stand up? I dropped one of my cards when you tackled me and –"

"uh-huh"

Mana stood up with Yusei and slowly let go of him.

"Thanks for letting me finish you off like that. I didn't want to hit you."

"I understand. Thanks."

"Yusei!" Atem walked towards him with Yusei's fallen card. "You dropped this."

Yusei gave the cards a glance before gathering his deck and putting it away.

"Yusei. That was one of the best duels I've ever had."

"Likewise." Both men shook hands. Yusei stared past the king at something in the distance.

"What is it?"

"Stardust."

Yusei walked past his friends towards the dragon.

"It's good to see you like this." The Dragon gave off a low purr and touched its forehead to Yusei's. The man stroked the dragon's neck in return. It was a rare moment, and Yusei wanted it to last.

When Atem, Mana and Mahado approached, the dragon turned and met the magician's gaze.

"I can't tell if it's a look of respect or not."

A loud roar got everyone's attention. Yusei's mark lit up again and The Crimson Dragon re appeared. It lowered its head to the crowd and then flew into the sky. The deity then tore through the sky itself, leaving an open hole.

Yusei smiled. "I guess this is goodbye."

Atem grabbed his hand. "Yusei, you and I will duel again someday."

"Of course. Next time I'll show you how much I've improved."

"If that's possible, I hope so."

The crowd from earlier had now gathered around him. Stardust nudged Yusei until he got on its back, away from their hands.

"Make sure to spread your legs apart; you don't want to get cut somewhere it won't heal."

"Shada, how do you know this?"

"I'd rather not say." 

"You've never flown before, have you?"

"Flown?"

Seto laughed.

"Let me and Kisara show you how."

Seto raised his arm and chanted in Egyptian. The crowds parted, knowing what was coming. With a surge of light, Kisara appeared next to him.

"Oh, hello Yusei."

"Is that the white dragon?"

"Her name's Kisara."

"Pleased to meet you."

The woman smiled before she shimmered like water. The changes were gradual, but there were so many that it was difficult to see exactly how Kisara morphed, just that she was a large dragon by the end of it.

Seto mounted and motioned to Atem.

"I'll make sure he gets to that gateway safely."  
Then he beckoned Yusei with a smirk.

"Just try to keep up." 

=(0)=

They watched as the visitor flew into the air behind Seto. Atem felt sad, but was glad that he got to meet someone new. Someone whose journey would help his world.

"_This is what it must have felt like for them to see me leave. I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't know it felt this bad."_

The crowd cheered as the speck that was Yusei got higher and higher into the sky. The portal was still visible, a glowing red funnel in the endless blue. Yusei flew to the portal's opening while Seto wheeled around on Kisara, no doubt telling Yusei how to leave properly.

"Do you think he'll . . . come back?"

_"I'm sure of it Mana"_, the Pharaoh thought.

And then, Yusei Fudo disappeared.

=(0)=

1.) An ankh is an ancient Egyptian symbol for eternal life.

**LIST OF CARDS USED:**

Monsters Used

The Winged Dragon of Ra  
?/?/12 DIVINE  
Divine Beast/Effect 

_Spirits sing of a powerful __creature__ that rules over all that is mystic._

__This card cannot be Set. This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spell/Trap Cards or the effects of other monsters cannot be activated, and you can change this card's battle position once during this turn. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. (If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, it is sent to its controller's Graveyard.) If this card is Special Summoned in Defense Position when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, switch the attack target to this card. While face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects, its control cannot be switched, the effects of other cards can only affect it until the End Phase, and any Equip Cards that target it are destroyed immediately. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned, its original ATK and DEF become the total respective ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters. When this card is Summoned in Attack Position, its controller must toss a coin and call Heads or Tails; if they call it wrong, this card's owner can take control of it, ignoring any effect that makes the monsters' control unable to be switched. When this card is Special Summoned, it can anyway attack all monsters your opponent controls, and if your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly; you can also activate 1 of the following effects: ● Pay Life Points until you have 1 left to increase this card's ATK and DEF by the total Life Points paid. You can also Tribute all other monsters you control to increase this card's ATK by the total ATK of the Tributed monsters. By discarding 1 "De-Fusion" during your turn, or sending it face-down to the Graveyard, or removing it face-down from play while there is a face-up card(s) with an effect that removes from play cards sent to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to this card's ATK, then decrease its ATK and DEF by the total Life Points gained; if you use this effect when this card declares an attack, negate that attack. ● Pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters your opponent controls, ignoring any effects of other cards that makes the monsters unable to be destroyed by card effects. 

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode  
3000/2500/8 WIND  
Dragon/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Assault Mode Activate". You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard.

Sonic Chick

300/300/1 EARTH

Winged Beast/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

Stardust Dragon  
2500/2000/8 WIND  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase.

Kuriboh  
300/200/1 DARK

Fiend/Effect

Discard this card from your hand to make the Battle Damage inflicted to your Life Points by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0. This effect can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase.

Dark Magician  
2500/2100/7 DARK

Spellcaster

_The ultimate __wizard__ in terms of __attack__ and __defense__._

Ghost Gardna

0/1900/4 DARK

Warrior/Effect  
When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, 1 face-up monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK, until the End Phase.

Dark Magician Girl  
2000/1700/6 DARK  
Spellcaster/Effect  
This card gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.

Spells Used

Card of Sanctity

Both players draw from their respective Decks until they each have 6 cards in their hand.

Monster Reborn

Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field.

Mage Power  
Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap Card you control.

Dark Magic Attack

Activate only while you control a face-up "Dark Magician". Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

Emergency Provisions  
Quick-Play Spell

Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.

Magical Dimension  
Quick-Play Spell  
If you control a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster; Tribute it, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

Traps Used

Power Frame

Activate only when a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target by an opponent's monster with a higher ATK. Negate that attack, and equip this card to your monster that was being attacked. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference in ATK between the two monsters.

Nutrient Z

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

Cosmic Blast

Activate only when a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control is removed from the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. This turn, you cannot Special Summon.

=(0)=

There will be an epilogue. Thanks for reading!


	12. Epilogue

Koros45 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal. If Koros 45 did, then there would probably be no GX, 5D's, or ZeXal; but if Koros45 realized that card games on motorcycles was just a stupid joke that was funny maybe the first time that caused old school fans to instantly label the entire show as bad just due to one particular concept, 5D's might still exist.

How the heck did I manage to put a rant into my disclaimer?

Ok, fine, here's your epilogue. Enjoy.

**Kindred Spirits**

Epilogue

He travelled through the void, Stardust's form carrying him through a tunnel of sorts. Yusei held tight to the dragon's back, used to the seat of his D-wheel rather than the back of a dragon. They had traveled for several minutes, and Yusei saw what could only be momentum's light up ahead.

The Signer was tired. The duel with Atem took everything he had. As the pair got closer, Yusei's body felt sore; the wounds Rudger inflicted throbbed with pain. A tingling sensation overcame the man, and Yusei felt Stardust's form vanish beneath him. He had arrived.

=(0)=

The palace was red with torchlight during the night. Atem had called Mahado, and the priests to brief him. Upon his stone throne, Atem listened grimly to their words.

Seto was the first to speak.

"Since we first arrived to this place, we found that something was wrong. People vanish for no reason. We thought it was due to lack of motivation, but there's something else to it."

"Can you explain it to me?"

"While your soul was found on Earth by the later world, we were fighting against an invisible enemy; one that takes the tired souls."

Karim spoke after Seto finished.

"We still aren't sure if this is a natural occurrence or not; few vanish, and in random intervals. Whenever it happens, my Millennium Scale responds, but not fast enough to prevent it from happening."

Isis spoke next.

"Regardless, we've got other problems as well. The Millennium Items have returned, and the tablet with them."

"So you're saying someone might target them again?"

Mahado spoke next.

"It's true. We kept the items with the remaining priests, and after Ahkanaden left us, we hid the Eye. The tablet is buried deep beneath the courtyard. If someone wished to claim all of the items, they'd have to fight off the priests, the Pharaoh, and several layers of rock. Not to mention all of the protective spells Mana placed on it over the years."

"Why didn't you tell me when I arrived?" Atem's tone was both angry and hurt.

Seto spoke up.

"Forgive us Pharaoh; Yusei's arrival was completely unexpected. In addition, we didn't want to tell you this while an outsider was present."

Atem turned to Mahado

"You told me that wasn't the case."

"It wasn't. Yusei was kept away from the palace for most of his stay, and we could have told you then. Seto is right to be cautious though. A man with the power to defeat Kisara, myself, and your three Gods shouldn't be given such knowledge lightly."

"Although I'm still upset about this, I understand your reasons for secrecy. I also think you kept the situation well under control. Thank you for managing everything while I've been gone."

The Pharaoh sighed.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Mana spoke up.

"The Millennium Ring, It's still tainted. I can't detect Zorc in there at all, but I keep getting nightmares. I didn't think it was a big deal at first, but they've gotten stronger since you arrived here."

Mahado turned to her.

"This could merely be an affliction to the mind." He turned to the rest of the group. "I propose we use the Millennium Scale to weigh the Ring. We can see if there's any unnatural darkness inside of it."

One by one, Atem and the rest of the priests nodded. Mana placed the ring on the golden scales while Karim concentrated. Thirty seconds passed.

"There's nothing in there. It's empty."

"Oh." Mana was embarrassed. 

"Regardless, please use caution with such an item. I give you permission to seal it away if these nightmares persist."

"Thank you, Pharaoh."

"Well, you all have things to be doing! You are all dismissed!"

As they all bowed, Atem was frustrated at the gnawing familiarity of the current situation.

=(0)=

"Yusei! Yusei!"

The Signer opened his eyes. He was lying down on a hard surface. Above him were the concerned faces of Crow, Ruka, Rua, and Ushio. He sat up and the twins both embraced him. He squeezed back half heartedly. There was something wrong.

He tried to recall it, but as he did, his birthmark glowed and then vanished.

"Jack needs our strength."

A few minutes later, the marks returned.

Yusei remembered his father, but there was something beyond even that. A smiling face of a man with violet eyes and three colors of hair, a hidden city that lay beyond death itself, and … Yusei checked his deck. There were all of his cards, but they were out of order. He never even used half of them against Rudger, but nevertheless they looked like they had been through an intense duel. Yusei checked them one by one.

"_Scrubbed Raid, Nitro Warrior, and Stardust Dragon/Assault mode all in the graveyard? I must have fought one powerful duelist."_

Despite this, Yusei dismissed it as a dream. If Yusei's deck needed to be re-arranged for his father to save him, Yusei wouldn't complain. He glanced down at the card on bottom of the deck. It had been flipped so that the card back was facing towards him. Smiling, Yusei was about to add the card, Sonic Chick, back into his now-shuffled deck. That's when it hit him. There was a card stuck to the back of Sonic Chick.

Puzzled, he pulled the two cards apart and found himself looking at a card he had never heard of.

++=(0)=++

One week later

The Dark Signers had fallen. The city had been saved. While the Signers all recovered from the ordeal, and while the citizens of Satellite and Neo Domino City worked on repairing the Dedalus Bridge, all was not well.

The Earthbound Gods raged against their prisons. It had taken thousands of years to free themselves from the Nazca Lines, but now they were re captured and powerless. Certain people were using that to their advantage.

Deep within the Earth, three people waited. All were cloaked and had been waiting for this moment for years.

"So the jailers have finally been imprisoned themselves, have they?"

"So it would seem. The seven Immortals' influence over the neither world has waned."

"Then the time is now."

One of the figures pulled back the hood of his cloak. His hair was long, white, and frayed. His dark eyes narrowed.

"Time for a reunion with our dear Pharaoh Atem!"

His laughter echoed throughout the dark chambers of the abyss.


End file.
